Hidden Behind a Mask
by KaterPttr
Summary: Kimiko Haninozuka was hidden behind a mask of lies.  She wasn't the cheerful girl everyone thought she was.  She was miserable, angry, and abused. She was good at hiding it, but hiding it only made it worse. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's my story! :D I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there would be a whole episode about Honey and his adorableness! **

"HONEY!" A screaming girl barged through the doors of Music Room Three and stopped in her tracks. Out of nowhere rose petals rained down and there stood the Host Club. The girl stared, wide-eyed at them, pausing for a moment, as they stared back at her.

She blushed shyly, pulling on her pink skirt. She looked down at the ground and glanced back at the Host Club, wondering why they were all dressed up as animals. There was a tall blonde boy with bright purple eyes, dressed as a lion with a crown perched atop of his wild mane. To the left of the lion there was a pair of red-headed boys dressed as cats, and to the right of the lion was a boy dressed as a penguin, looking very unhappy. The penguin pushed his glasses up and scribbled on a clipboard. In front of them was strangely a girl, dressed as a teddy bear. She wondered why there was a girl in the Host Club for a moment, but then she spotted him. It was Honey. He was dressed as a pink bunny rabbit, and was sitting on Mori's shoulders, who was ironically dressed as a mouse. Honey and Mori were both staring at her. Actually, all of them were staring at her.

The lion greeted her, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. Who might you be my beautiful flower?"

"I-I-I am Kimiko Haninozuka." she stammered. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She cleared her throat and said more confidently, "And I'm here to see my cousins, Honey and Mori."

"Cousins?" the two red-headed twins said together, looking at each other with confused expressions.

The lion stood up and walked gracefully towards her. "Oh, why would you want them when you could have me?" He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Kimiko's face flushed red. She freaked out, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. He hit the floor with a smack and cried out in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

The twins shook their heads, chuckling softly. "That was very stupid, Boss." said one, and the other one continued, "You know the Haninosukas are very skilled martial artists, yet you messed with her anyways." They tsked loudly at him and frowned. "You shouldn't go around touching little girls." they both said in unison. Then they added, "Especially a Haninosuka girl."

The lion was sitting hunched over in the corner, mumbling gibberish.

The teddy bear sighed and rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed. She looked at Kimiko and then Honey, and then back at Kimiko. Most people did that, because they looked so much alike. Kimiko had long blonde hair, pulled up into pigtails with frilly pink ribbons, and she gazed at them with cute, innocent-looking eyes, except instead of brown they were a bright daring green.

"Kimi-chan!" Honey shouted as he leapt into Kimiko's arms, "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Honey!" Kimiko gushed, "You look so adorable in that bunny costume!" She tugged on one of his bunny ears. She looked at him with dreamy eyes and hugged him tightly. "You're just so cute!"

"Yeah, we're all dressed in animal costumes today!" he said cheerfully.

They all stared at them standing next to each other. "Wow," the twins chattered, "You two look a lot alike. Are you sure you guys are just cousins?" Everyone stared at them intently.

"We're actually very distant cousins, barely related at all," Honey giggled, "But strangely we look like we could be siblings!"

"Wait," Kimiko asked, "Why exactly are you dressed like animals?"

"Yeah, Kyoya-Senpai," The bear chimed in, "I'm surprised you agreed to this."

"Well," the penguin grumbled, obviously unhappy, "the 'King' insisted on it." He groaned and resumed writing on the clipboard.

The lion suddenly appeared in much higher spirits. "Did someone say King?" he sang.

Kimiko gave him a perplexed look. "Wait, he's the... King? He seems too stupid to be a king."

"STUPID?" Tamaki bawled. He had a big fit, crying loudly and flailing his limbs wildly and then went back to sulking in the corner, growing mushrooms.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said in his deep monotone voice, "Introduce Kimiko."

"Oh, yeah," Honey said, "Kimiko this is the Host Club! Over there in the corner is Tamaki Suoh. The twins are Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin. I'm not sure which one is which though... Kyoya Ootori is the one dressed as a penguin and that," he paused dramatically and pointed at Haruhi, "Is Haruhi Fujioka!"

Kimiko nodded. She stared at Haruhi. "Um," she said hesitantly, "Why is there a girl in the Host Club?"

"WHAT?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all screamed in horror.

Tamaki nearly fainted and the twins moaned, "How she'd know?"

Hikaru patted Haruhi's shoulder and asked "What? Do you mean this manly man?"

"Yeah, he's the manliest of them all." Kaoru reassured her nervously.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Geez, guys," she sighed, "Just give it up."

"So, you are a girl?" Kimiko asked, "I knew it!"

"How'd you know?" the twins asked.

"Well," Kimiko paused, thinking for a moment, "It's hard to explain. I guess part of it was instinct and she kind of has a girlish face. Also, the way she acted."

The twins nodded, thinking about what she said.

"So are you going to tell me why there is a girl in the Host Club?"

"I'm in the Host Club, pretending to be a guy, to repay my debt."

"Debt?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, that's a whole other story!" Honey grabbed Kimiko's hand and started pulling her. "Come with me, Kimi-chan!"

"Where are you taking me?" Kimiko asked. She wanted to learn more about Haruhi's debt.

"You can be a bunny too!" Honey said joyfully, "I have some extra bunny ears! I know they'll look super cute on you!"

Honey gently placed a pair of pink bunny ears on her head. He smiled with satisfaction.

"You look so cute!" he cooed.

Kimiko blushed, but smiled slightly.

Honey grabbed her hand again and towed her to his table. "Come on," he said, "Let's go eat some cake!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! This was really hard to write. I kept rewriting it over and over again. I don't know why it was so difficult. It was just really hard to write, especially the ending. So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, there would be a second season! I mean seriously? That ending wasn't good enough! I want to see the rest of what happens! ... :( Even though I already know… :P**

Tamaki slowly inched towards the rest of the group from his corner, obviously listening in on their conversation.

"So, Kimiko," Kouru and Hikaru asked, "You were in America for a year?"

Kimiko nodded with her mouth full of chocolate cake. "I just got back from America and I came here to visit Honey and Mori." She paused. "Well, actually my father and I came here to enroll me and I took it as an opportunity to come see them! I haven't seen them forever and I really missed them, especially Honey Bunny!" She giggled and shoved another bite of cake in her mouth.

"Honey Bunny?" Hikaru and Kaoru snorted. "Wow, Honey-Senpai, what an embarrassing nickname."

"I like it!" Honey disagreed.

"Wait, you're going to go to this school?" Haruhi asked. "What class?"

"Yep," Kimiko bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "Starting tomorrow I'm going to be an Ouran Academy High School second year, class A!"

Haruhi smiled. "Great! That means you're in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki.

"What?" Hikaru and Koaru cried in disbelief, "S-s-s-second year?" Hikaru and Koaru leaned towards Kimiko, looking her up and down. Just like Honey, Kimiko looked younger than she actually was. "You're in high school?" said Hikaru. Koura, as always finished his twin's sentence, "And a second year even?"

Kimiko giggled and nodded. "I get that a lot."

"It's probably because you're so flat-chested." Hikaru quickly recovered from his shock.

Kimiko clenched the fork in her hand and bit her lip, trying to control her anger.

"Kimiko and Haruhi should start a 'Little Miss A-Cup' Club!" Kaoru joked.

Kimiko gritted her teeth together and told herself to just ignore it.

Honey shushed them. "Be nice!" he ordered.

"Yeah, be nice to the sweet little princess!" Tamaki suddenly joined in on the conversation. He turned to glare at Hikaru and Kaoru. "And leave my baby girl alone! No one makes fun of my Haruhi!"

"But, Boss, they're both as flat as a board!" The twins were having a laughing fit.

"That's it!" Kimiko yelled. She dropped the fork, which now had an imprint of her fingers, and stood up. She tried to jump at them, but Mori quickly scooped her up and restrained her. Kimiko flailed and shouted, regretting letting go of the fork. "Let me go, Mori! I'm going to kick their butts!"

Mori whispered quietly in her ear, "Remember to control your anger."

Kimiko closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. When she opened them her eyes lost the fire they had had before.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. Kimiko hated how she always lost control of her anger. She pouted and buried her face in Mori's chest, gripping his sleeve.

All of the sudden, there were screams and giggles ringing throughout the room.

Kimiko looked up slightly to see a group of girls going crazy. She wondered where the heck they had come from. She turned to look at them, still being held by Mori.

"Oooh! Look at how cute she is!"

"She looks just like Honey!"

"Mori is such a sweet heart! Look at him holding her like that!"

It took Kimiko a moment to realize they were screaming over her. "Mori," she asked hesitantly, "Are we the ones making them do that?"

Mori nodded.

Kimiko looked at all the girls staring at her with dreamy eyes, and she blushed, her face turning a deep shade of red. She tried to hide her face again, but when she did, it just set off another round of screaming.

"She's nuzzling him! So cute!"

"Oh! They're cuddling."

Kimiko didn't know how to react. She wrapped her arms around Mori, as if she hugged him hard enough she'd become invisible, but that just caused them to scream louder.

Mori set her down and she reluctantly let go.

Kyoya smiled deviously. You could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Ladies," he announced, "This is Honey and Mori's cousin, Kimiko Haninozuka. She will be joining our school as a second year tomorrow."

All the girls giggled wildly. Kimiko smiled sweetly at them. "Hi!" she said more confidently, trying not to be shy.

The girls screamed, gushing over how cute she was.

"What did I do?" she asked desperately.

Honey smiled. "You're just so cute, especially with your bunny ears!"

Kimiko reached up and lightly touched the bunny ears. She had forgotten that she was wearing them.

"They love you, Kimi-chan." Honey whispered, "Just keep acting cute!"

"But," Kimiko protested, "I don't know..." She trailed off and looked at her feet nervously, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Ladies, ladies," Tamaki said, trying to calm them, "Let's just settle down and you can all come have some tea with MEEEE!" He spun around in a circle and gave them a dashing smile.

Kimiko reached out blindly for Honey's hand, not daring to look up. She finally grabbed a hold of him and squeezed his hand. "Honey Bunny, I don't know what to do." she murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The girls squealed wildly, waving their arms like crazed chickens.

"Another natural." the twins muttered. Kyoya smiled, and wrote something down on his clipboard.

Tamaki gasped and collapsed to the ground clutching his throat, as if the girls' attention was oxygen. "They're... ignoring me..." he breathed. He slowly made his way to his depression corner, sobbing quietly to himself.

"It's okay, Kimi-chan," Honey reassured, "Just be yourself and I'm sure they'll love you just like I do!"

Girls swooned and fanned themselves, on the verge of passing out. "We love you, Kimiko!" they all screamed. Through all the screaming Kimiko heard the sound of a powerful motor and gears turning.

The floor in the middle of the room moved and a hidden door slid open. A girl emerged posed on the rising platform. The strange girl cackled madly and looked right at Kimiko.

"You!" she said in a threatening tone. The girl pointed right at Kimiko.

Kimiko swallowed nervously. "Yes?"

"You're perfect!" she exclaimed, the threatening tone gone.

"Uh... Thanks?" Kimiko had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're just what this club needed!" she screamed madly.

"Don't be absurd, Renge." Kyoya said, "This is a host club... for boys."

Renge frowned at Kyoya and explained, "It'll make sense in a second! So just shush and listen! Kimiko is perfect! She's a young girl who seems sweet, but really has a dark, troubled side. She's has an arranged marriage, but does she even love her husband to be? She's keeping dreadful secrets that not even her precious Honey Bunny knows! Will these secrets be revealed? Find out soon!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and scribbled in his notebook, nodding to himself. "That doesn't explain how she fits into the host club."

"Oh yeah!" Renge said, "She's going to be my assistant." She pointed at Kimiko again. "Kimiko Haninosuka, you are now the Ouran High School Host Club Assistant Manager! Now I bid you goodbye!" Renge bowed and disappeared back through the floor.

"What?" Kimiko screeched, "Where'd she get all that from? And why am I the Assistant Manager?"

Honey looked at her, his bottom lip quivered and tears welling in his eyes. "You're keeping secrets from me?"

"No, no, no! Of course not!" she said frantically.

"I thought we were BBFFs!" Honey cried.

"We are! We are!" Kimiko started sobbing. "H-h-h-honey!" she whined. They both fell to the ground, hugging each other, and sniffling. They whispered quietly, comforting each other.

The girls tried to muffle their squeals, all watching in suspense.

"Wait, BBFFs?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

"Best Bunny Friends Forever." Kyoya explained. Everyone looked at him strangely. He shrugged nonchalantly and scribbled on his clipboard. "Hikaru, Kouru," he ordered, "Please, calm down our guests and get them settled."

Hikaru and Kouru zipped over to the ladies and quickly got the host club started.

All the girls wanted to sit with Honey and Kimiko, causing Tamaki to have a fit and sulk in the corner, poking mushrooms with a stick. The girls' squeals drowned out Tamaki's sniffles. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed. He was invisible to them. The girls didn't care about him anymore. They were too focused on Honey and Kimiko.

"What's wrong with Tamaki?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh," Tamaki looked up slightly at the sound of his daughter's voice. "He gets like that."

"He's weird."

"Weird?" Tamaki screeched. He jumped to his feet and turned to Kimiko. "I may be a pervert and stupid, but I'm not weird!"

"So you're finally admitting you're a perv?" The twins both raised an eyebrow at him, smiling mischievously.

"What?" Tamaki took a second to realize exactly what he had said. "No! I didn't- I mean- I'm not a perv!"

"But you just said you were one." Honey said, slightly confused.

"And you also admitted you were stupid." Kimiko pointed out.

Tamaki stared at them, tongue-tied, realizing he was trapped. He turned to Kyoya. "Mommy!" he cried desperately.

Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Sorry, Daddy, you got yourself into this."

"I didn't mean to say that! I'm not stupid, perverted, or WEIRD!"

"Geez, Boss," Hikaru chuckled. "We were just kidding."

Koaru laughed with his brother. "You take things way to seriously."

"Why do you care most about being weird? What's wrong with weird people?" Haruhi asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Tamaki said frantically.

"You should be more worried about being a pervert, Boss." the twins said.

Tamaki was about to protest, but stopped, and sighed, grumbling as he stalked back to his corner, seeming defeated.

"Hey, Kimiko?" The twins slipped on their hats. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"The 'Which One is Hikaru?' Game! All you have to do is guess which one is

Hikaru!"

Kimiko frowned. "Well, that's not fair. How am I supposed to know when I just met you? I have to get to know each of you first. Ask me again in a week."

Hikaru and Koaru smiled. "Take as long as you want. You'll never figure it out."

"I wouldn't underestimate Kimi-chan." Honey said. "She's very smart."

The twins shrugged, and then turned to the girls, asking them to play the game.

"At the school I went to in America there was this game called 'The Game.' It was kind of stupid. The rules were that if you thought of the game then you lost the game." Kimiko said.

Everyone gave her confused looks. "What?" one of the girls asked.

"You couldn't think of The Game or you lost. If you thought of it then you had to say you lost and then everyone else around you would most likely think of The Game and they would lose. But when you lost it started over so it's kind of endless."

"I don't get it." Honey said.

"That's stupid." Kyoya remarked, scribbling on his clipboard.

"Yeah, I know."

"Tell us more about America!" the girls pleaded.

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you."

"What part of America were you in?"

"Um, southern California, not too far from Los Angeles. They liked to go to the beach and surf a lot."

They all nodded attentively.

"I don't know what else to tell you."

"Kimiko, where the hell have you been?"

Kimiko froze in fear, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Oh no," she whispered, "Please let it be anyone but him." But she knew it was him, and she was too scared to turn and face him.

"Kimiko answer me."

"I've been here with Honey and Mori." Kimiko said quietly, staring at her feet, unable to meet his eyes.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time goofing around! You should be training." he yelled.

Kimiko nodded. "Yes, Father."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "You will be punished." he said harshly.

The room was silent. Everyone stared at the door that Kimiko had just been forcefully dragged through.

Honey broke the silence. "I hate that man." he growled. It was so unlike Honey to say something so brutal that no one knew what to say. "He's too hard on her. He treats her like trash and works her too hard." Mori placed his hand on Honey's shoulder, trying to calm him. Honey shrugged it off. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Takashi!" He scowled up at him and then whispered so only Mori could hear. "You've seen the bruises she always has. Do you really believe those are from training?"

Mori opened his mouth to say something, but Honey had already run out of the room. "Wait! Mitsukuni!" he called. He quickly ran after him.

The room was silent once again. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Um, sorry ladies, but since we are missing two hosts we have to close early today."

**DA DA DA DAAAAA! Was that dramatic or what? Haha I know not really! I know some of you will be like "Wait what why didn't they mention the whole arranged marriage thing?" That will happen next! … I think…. Maybe? I know that it will be brought up sometime later…. Oh and I loved how this chapter showed a different side of Honey! Please review! I don't care if you liked it, hated it, or fell asleep reading it I still like reading reviews! I want to know what you think! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier! My stupid math teacher gave me homework on the first day! Urgh... And I had band practice... Yes I'm a band geek! (^^,) Also... I was watching the Ouran live action drama... It's... Weird... O_o **

** Oh and I had a comment from someone who said that they also played The Game! That made me laugh! XD I didn't think it was that popular! :P **

Kimiko sat in the passenger seat of her father's car, staring out the window. She couldn't look at him. She was so pathetic. She couldn't even face her own father. She could easily take on a dozen of highly trained, fully grown men, yet the idea of being scolded by him scared her.

Every time he yelled, every time he made her train late for hours and hours, her hatred for him grew stronger. She knew he only used her. All he cared about was power and money. She hated being used.

Her father glanced at the clock and cursed. "Damn it, Kimiko. Now you're going to be late. Toshio is going to be mad."

Kimiko sighed. She knew she would get in trouble for being late, and she would probably regret it, but at the moment she didn't care. Toshio would probably make her train even harder to make up for it. It wasn't Toshio she was afraid of. It was her father. She knew that if she didn't train hard enough or didn't fight well he would ground her again, or worse.

...

Mori finally caught Honey outside of the school, right next to the peeing fountain. Honey was sitting near the fountain, slouched over, and clutching Usa-chan. Mori sat beside him silently, and Honey leaned on his shoulder. He sniffled. "I'm sorry Takashi. I know I overreacted. I just worry about Kimi-chan."

Mori nodded. Mori was silent, as usual. His face was expressionless, but his chest hurt, as if his heart was throbbing. He felt guilty. How could he just stand there while Kimiko was being treated so badly? She had needed his help, but he had done nothing. The guilt, the horrible gut-wrenching guilt. It was already eating away at Mori.

"It hurts me to see her unhappy and I can't stand to see someone hurt her like that, and I don't know why, Takashi."

"It's because you love her."

Honey was silent for a moment. "I do, Takashi. I love her so much it hurts."

Mori nodded again, knowing exactly how Honey felt.

...

Haruhi was going from table to table cleaning up. She couldn't help but wonder about Kimiko. She had seemed so scared when her father was there. Why had she been so frightened? Haruhi thought of what Renge said about Kimiko being troubled, but what exactly did that mean. Suddenly, Haruhi froze as she remembered. "Hey guys, didn't Renge say something about Kimiko and an arranged marriage?"

"Oh, yeah," the twins said, "She did mention that."

"Is Kimiko really engaged?" Tamaki asked, curiously.

They all turned to Kyoya who was typing on his Pineapple laptop. He glanced up at them and sighed. "Kimiko is engaged to Honey-Senpai. Didn't you know that?"

"What?" Tamaki screeched.

"No way," Koaru said, and Hikaru continued, "They're cousins!"

"Oh like you two are one to talk." Haruhi rolled her eyes at the twins. "Anyways Honey-Senpai said they were barely related."

"Why didn't Honey ever mention this before?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya shrugged. "I don't know everything." He paused. "But there were some rumors about how Kimiko's father forced the engagement."

"Why would he do that?" Tamaki asked.

"Think about it, Tamaki. Honey is going to be the next head of the family."

"But why would her father care about that?"

"Well, since he's extended family he isn't important at all, but if he was to become part of the main family..."

"He'd have more power." Haruhi breathed.

"Don't forget the money." Kyoya said.

"Is money all you think about?" Haruhi asked.

"Not necessarily, but most of the time yes."

"Wait," Tamaki said, "Kimiko's father is just using her?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya spoke to Tamaki as if he was speaking to a toddler. "It's just a rumor. It may not be true." He frowned slightly. "But after what I saw earlier I'm starting to suspect that maybe there's some truth to that rumor."

"After what Honey-Senpai said, I don't have a hard time believing it either." Haruhi walked to the window and looked down at Honey and Mori sitting by the fountain.

"I've never seen Honey so angry and upset. And Kimiko seemed so scared of her own father."

"If Kimiko is sad, we'll cheer her up!" Tamaki cried dramatically. "Men, it is our responsibility as the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!"

"Does he realize I'm not a man?" Haruhi grumbled.

"And may I ask how you're going to make Kimiko happy when you're not even sure what's wrong?" Kyoya questioned.

"Kyoya! Don't you have any faith in me?"

"No. Not really."

"What?" Tamaki screamed. He collapsed on the ground sobbing. "Mama doesn't believe in me!"

"Senpai, are you going to tell us your idea or not?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki jumped up and hugged Haruhi tightly, swinging her around in circles. "Yay! My daughter wants to hear my idea!" he squealed in delight.

"Let me go, Tamaki!" Haruhi shoved Tamaki away, but he was still smiling.

"What's your idea, Boss?" Koaru asked.

"Just spit it out already!" Hikaru snapped.

"Okay, here's my idea..."

** Well, I hope you liked it! Even though it was short! If you liked it review it! If you didn't, still review it! I love getting reviews... :) They make my day! When I got my first review (that wasn't from one of my friends) from ThrowingVividColor I was so happy! Haha I get so excited over the stupidest things... :P Sorry I'm kind of getting off topic! **

** Aaaannnyways... The next chapter is going to be a good one! At least I hope it will... Sometime later I want to find somewhere where I could put a little **

**twincest! *giggle* :3**

** Thanks for reading! ;) Feel free to review! I mean seriously? Do I have to get on my knees and beg? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this wasn't up earlier! On Wednesday my crappy, frustrating computer wouldn't let me log in, and Thursday there was a black out! . Well, I hope you like it and that the wait was worth it! ;)**

"Run faster!" her father shouted.

Kimiko desperately tried to run faster as the treadmill beneath her feet rapidly sped up. "I... can't!" she panted.

It was ten thirty at night and her father was making her train. She had been training since four. Toshio had left at six, unknowing that Kimiko was going to work out longer. Her father had forced her to keep going, saying she hadn't worked hard enough. He refused to let her have a break, even for dinner. Kimiko's stomach grumbled, reminding her of just how hungry she was.

"Come on! Faster! You're practically walking!"

Kimiko stumbled as the treadmill went even faster. She was sprinting as hard as she could, yet she was gradually drifting towards the end of the treadmill. She reached out for the handle bars. Her father swatted her hands away and cranked it up more. Kimiko tripped and was swept off the treadmill. She hit the wall behind her with a smack, landing on her head and back. She leaned against the wall for a second before she sank to the floor. She blinked several times, trying to see correctly. The room spun and she felt nauseous. "Ooohhhh..." she moaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Get up!"

"What?" Kimiko asked, confused and a bit out of it.

"Get up right now!"

Kimiko attempted to stand, but collapsed to the ground. Whether it was from exhaustion, dizziness, malnourishment, or a combination of all three, she didn't know. All she knew is that she couldn't get up.

"Don't just sit there! Get up!"

"I can't." Kimiko said quietly.

"That's all I've been hearing from you! 'I can't.' You're worthless and pathetic! You need to train harder to be good enough! Do you think you can be the wife of the head of the Haninozuka family like that? He'll never love you!"

The last sentence echoed through Kimiko's mind over and over. Every word he said felt like someone stabbing her heart. "He'll never love me..." she whispered to herself. Angry and hurt, tears brimmed in her eyes. She turned to her father, glaring at him with watery eyes. "Why does that matter? Why do my martial arts skills have anything to do with him loving me? Did you ever think that maybe someone could love someone for who they are, or are you just that shallow? And why do you think I even care if he loves me or not?"

He gasped, surprised at her outburst. His shock quickly changed to anger. "Lose the attitude, young lady!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your father!"

"You're no father! A real dad wouldn't do this to his own daughter!" All the anger Kimiko had been holding was spilling out. Her anger powered her, willing her to stand, using the wall as support. "I hate you." she spat, wobbling slightly. "You make me wish I was never born." She stared intensely at him and he stared back, wide-eyed and speechless. Kimiko sniffed, wiping at the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want him to think she was weak. "I doubt you even care that I hate you! You never loved me! Not once did you tell me you loved me! Never! Mom always did, but now she's gone and it's all your fault! You took her away from me! You made her leave me!" She felt hot tears start to slide down her cheeks. She turned and hobbled as quickly as she could out of the room, down the hall and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Kimiko quickly grabbed a bag and started stuffing things into it. "I have to leave. I have to get out of here."

Her father started pounding on her door. "Unlock the door!"

"No!" She frantically packed faster, shoving a few more things into the backpack, including her stuffed pink bunny, Mo-chan.

"You better open it. Don't make me come in there."

Kimiko swung the backpack over her shoulder. She slipped through her window and ran. She winced, trying to ignore the pain in her back and her throbbing headache.

Kimiko stopped after ten minutes, when she was sure she was safe. She looked around and realized she hadn't thought of where she was going to go. She sat on the ground and clutched her knees to her chest, crying loudly. Every time she sobbed her whole body shuddered. She cried so hard she could barely breathe. She was alone. All alone. Sitting there by herself, feeling miserable, oddly reminded her of a distant memory. She concentrated and tried to clear the foggy memory. Suddenly it all came back to her.

It had happened over ten years ago. She had been all alone and crying, and he had showed up.

"Kimi-chan what's wrong?"

Kimiko looked up at Honey, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She looked down and sniffled. "My mommy... She's..." Kimiko couldn't say it. She couldn't say the word.

"What? What happened?"

"She's... Gone..." She couldn't make herself say it. She was still in denial. Finally, she took a deep breath and stuttered. "She's d-dead." Kimiko began to sob uncontrollably.

Honey sat beside her and hugged her close to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his own eyes getting wet with tears.

"She jumped off a building..." Kimiko whispered. She turned and looked at Honey. "Why did she do that, Honey? Why did she leave me?"

"I don't know..."

"Did she not love me? Was I not good enough?"

"No, don't say that, Kimi-chan. I know she loved you."

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I won't Kimi-chan. I promise. I'll always be there for you."

Kimiko had known that it was a selfish thing to ask, but she had needed someone to be there for her, someone she could rely on. Kimiko was incredibly grateful she had Honey. It was a difficult promise to keep, yet Honey had promised anyways.

Kimiko cried even more as she remembered the bitter sweet memory. "Honey..." she murmured. She needed him. She wanted him to hold her and comfort her, and to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

She stood up, wobbling slightly. She felt sprinkles of rain on her face and glanced up at the dark, cloudy sky. She took a few steps, lost her footing, and lurched forward onto her hands and knees. A choking sound escaped her lips as she gasped. She sobbed again, pitying herself. Somehow, she got back up and limped away, not knowing exactly where her feet were taking her.

**Poor Kimiko :(… Where do you think she'll end up? /:) hhmmm? **

**Kimiko's bunny is named Mo-chan because it's pink and in Japanese pink is momoiro (or pinku but momoiri made a better name). **

**Oh and I have an idea where I could put a little twincest! :D **

**I think that's it so…. Please review! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this chapter :) It's so sweet because of how Kimiko can make Honey blush! You'll see what I'm talking about…. Heh heh heh :P**

Honey sat at his kitchen table staring at the half eaten piece of cake. For once, cake didn't make him happy. He couldn't even eat another bite. He shoved the plate away and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about Kimiko. He had tried to call her five times and he had only gotten her voicemail, which worried him more.

Usa-chan didn't help either. The pink stuffed bunny reminded him of Kimiko. Kimiko had a bunny just like Usa-chan.

Honey rested his head on the wooden table and stared at the wall. He was wide awake. No matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. He looked outside. He couldn't see much through the pouring rain. The rain had been going nonstop for over thirty minutes.

Honey heard a faint knocking sound through the roaring thunder. He perked up and listened carefully. Moments later, he heard it again, this time louder. Someone was knocking on the back door. Honey stood up and cautiously crept towards the door. He stood on his tip toes and looked through the peep hole. He gasped at the sight of a familiar face.

Frantically, he unlocked the door and opened it, pulling her quickly inside.

"Kimi-chan! What are you doing out there in the rain? And at this time at night?"

Kimiko said nothing for a moment, but then flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Honey." She murmured his name as she nuzzled her face against his neck. Tears slid down her face and dripped onto his shoulder.

Honey was shocked for a second. He hugged her soaked, shivering frame, and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Father and I got into a fight. I had to get out of there Honey. I just had to! I couldn't take it anymore."

"Well, you're always welcome here." Honey whispered gently.

"Thanks, Honey Bunny." Kimiko smiled through tears that were finally beginning to stop.

Honey held her tightly in his arms. She wrapped her arm around his back and pressed him closer. Honey blushed. She was so close to him. His heart was beating so fast. He felt it thump inside his chest, and blushed even more. Could she hear it? Why was he reacting like this? He was in the Host Club. He should be fine around girls, but Kimiko was different somehow. She made him nervous.

"Honey?"

"Huh? What?"

"You tensed up all of the sudden. Are you alright?"

Honey smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had."

"And your face is all red." Kimiko reached up and lightly touched his cheek.

Honey gasped. Her skin was so cold. He grabbed her hand and said, "Kimi-chan, your hand is ice cold. You must be freezing!"

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"I know you're cold." He said flatly, "You're bad at lying."

Kimiko smiled weakly. "I guess I'm a little cold."

"A little? You're shivering!" Suddenly Kimiko's stomach grumbled loudly, making Honey giggle. "I guess you're hungry too!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" She smiled, and let out a small giggle.

Honey grinned back. "I know just what you need! Cake and a nice hot bath!"

...

Kimiko stepped into the bath tub, her stomach full of cake, sighing contently as the warm water enveloped her. Honey was right. This is exactly what she needed. She heard Honey humming to himself just outside of the door. He had wanted to take the bath with her and was hurt when she refused. He didn't understand what was so wrong about it, even when Kimiko had tried to explain.

Kimiko giggled. Honey didn't understand a lot of stuff like that. Kimiko wasn't even sure if he knew about the birds and the bees yet. Honey was so innocent in his knowledge of "adult things."

"Hey, Honey."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Kimiko smiled slightly, giggling at how much he worried. "No I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh... About what?"

"I don't know..." Kimiko frowned as she realized she hadn't even thought of anything to talk about.

"Uh, Kimi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What was the fight with your dad about?"

"Oh, um, it was nothing."

"Well, obviously it wasn't 'nothing' if you ran away from home because of it."

"It wasn't just that one argument. Before, I didn't say anything, but I hated him inside and... I just finally had enough..."

Honey's voice suddenly became filled anger and fierceness. "What did he do to you, Kimi-chan? If he hurt you I-"

"Honey, calm down. He just- well- um... It's complicated." She couldn't tell Honey. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. Inside, she desperately wanted him to question more and get it out of her. Why couldn't she say it? Was it because she was afraid? Was she afraid of what her father would do to her if she told? Yes. She was, and it scared her even more that he had that much control over her.

"Okay..." Honey said, "I can tell you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks Honey."

"But Kimi-chan,"

"What?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

Kimiko nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I know."

...

Honey sat leaning against the bathroom door. "Are you almost done." he called to Kimiko.

"Yeah. Do you have any pajamas I could borrow?" The ones she had put in her backpack had gotten wet in the rain.

"Yep! One minute!" Honey walked to his bedroom door, opened it, and peeked into the hall. "Mako-chan." he called.

A servant came rushing down the hall. "Yes, master?"

"Do you have the pajamas?"

"Right here, sir." She handed him the neatly folded clothes.

Honey took them and smiled. "Thanks Mako-chan!"

Makoto blushed and smiled, as she scurried away.

Honey returned to his room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kimi-chan, I have your pajamas!"

Kimiko opened the door a crack and grabbed them from him. "Thanks Honey."

Honey waited while she changed, sitting at the edge of his bed. When she finally walked out, he smiled. "You look so cute!"

She was wearing pink bunny pajamas. Kimiko smiled. "Thanks."

"So, Kimi-chan, I had the maids set up a room for you down the hall. Come on, I'll show you." He took her hand and led her out the door and down the hall. He pulled her into a room and stopped. "Here you go, Kimi-chan!"

Kimiko beamed at him. "Thanks, Honey Bunny."

"If you need anything, I'm right down the hall! Goodnight!" Honey let go of her hand and left her to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! I can't wait for the next chapter! Eek! The next one is going to be so cute! Hopefully it will be up soon…. I'm busy during the week so I'm not sure when it will be up…. **

**Please comment! I like comments! Oh and would you guys (and gals) be interested in seeing Honey go crazy with jealousy? Haha, I know I would! :D Huh? Huh? No? FINE. Oh, maybe you'd like to see Honey get all protective of Kimiko and use his Usa-chan kick? Yes? No? Maybe? If I'm not making any sense right now, don't worry. Very few people get me. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and stuff! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**KaterPttr: I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier! I've been busy!**

**Hikaru and Koaru: Doing what? Sitting on your butt all day?**

**KaterPttr: Shut up! I had homework… and stuff….. Urgh, geez! If I didn't love you guys so much I'd totally beat the crap out of you!**

**Hikaru: *chuckle* Like you could do that.**

**Koaru: You're just a girl.**

**Kimiko: *Haninozuka death glare* What's wrong with being a girl? **

**Honey: Oh no, now you've made her mad….. **

**KaterPttr: HONEY! **

**Honey: Kater-chan what are you doing? Let go of me!**

**KaterPttr: But you're so cute!**

**Honey: *giggle* Yeah…. **

**Tamaki: Hey what's going on over here? And why am I not the center of attention?**

**Haruhi: You can't always get what you want, Senpai. *mumbles* Damn rich people. **

**Kyoya: I'd have to agree with Tamaki a bit on this one.**

***shocked looks from everyone***

**Kyoya: We haven't been in the story that much so far. We've only been in the first three chapters and even then we barely got speaking parts.**

**KaterPttr: I'm sorry! *cries* I've been wanting to include everyone but it's hard!**

**Mori: You guys shouldn't complain. I barely speak at all. I was automatically labeled the "silent type" and nobody ever asked me what I wanted. What if I wanted to give monologues? But of course you wouldn't know what I want because I never speak anyways. **

***more shocked looks***

**Honey: *finally escaped from KaterPttr's grip* Takashi! *jumps on his shoulders* I'm sure Kater-chan will write in more parts for everyone!**

**KaterPttr: Urgh… Sure… **

**Hikaru: Yeah, where's the twincest you promised?**

**Koaru: I distinctly remember you promising it.**

**Kimiko: What? Huh? What's twincest?**

**Haruhi: You'll see.**

**KaterPttr: *nervous laugh* Oh, um, yeah…. I promise that will be soon… I have an idea where to put it!**

**Hikaru and Koaru: Sure you do….**

**KaterPttr: I do!**

**Hikaru and Koaru: Do not!**

**KaterPttr: Do to!**

**Tamaki: See! I don't even get to argue with those shady twins anymore!**

**Koaru: Who you calling shady?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, boss didn't you yourself say you were a pervert? *devious smile***

**Tamaki: I-I-I did not!**

**Kyoya: *sigh* Not this again…**

**Kimiko: I'm guessing they argue a lot.**

**Haruhi: You have no idea.**

**Hikaru and Koaru: *sing song voice* You're a big old perv! You're a big old perv!**

**Tamaki: Like you two are ones to talk!**

**KaterPttr: EVERYONE! SHUT UP!**

***silence***

**KaterPttr: Thank you. Now everyone listen up! Tamaki, you will get more attention! **

**Tamaki: *poses* Yeah! More awesome sexy time with Tamaki!**

**Hikaru and Koaru: Wow… really?**

**KaterPttr: Mori I will give you a monologue! … Whatever that even is….**

**Mori: *nods***

**KaterPttr: Honey, you will get more cake!**

**Honey: YAY!**

**KaterPttr: Oh and you'll also get all jealous of boys flirting with Kimiko!**

**Honey: ….**

**Kimiko: Why would he get jealous?**

**KaterPttr: Because he lo- MMPH! Ouch, Honey! You didn't have to throw Usa-chan at me! Gosh…**

**Kimiko: *confused* ….**

**KaterPttr: Hikaru! *points to Hikaru* Koaru! *points to Koaru* You will get more twincest!**

**Hikaru: Oh, Koaru… I can't wait… 3**

**Koaru: Oh, my darling Hikaru…. I can't either…. 3**

**Kimiko: …. GYAAA! W-w-what?**

**Tamaki: Wait… You can tell them apart?**

**KaterPttr: *smirk* Yep!**

**Tamaki: How?**

**Kimiko: She's the author, idiot…. **

**Tamaki: *gasp* IDIOT? *sulks in corner***

**KaterPttr: Ok, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Kimiko… I'm not sure what I can promise you…**

**Kimiko: Really? You're even the one that made me up!**

**KaterPttr: I know, fine! I promise that… that… gosh darn it! I promise I'll think of a promise later!**

**Kimiko: *eye roll* No wonder it takes you forever to publish new chapters….**

**KaterPttr: Hmph! I'm just going to ignore that comment. You're really in a bad mood right now!**

**Kimiko: Well, wouldn't you be in a bad mood if you had a father like mine?**

**KaterPttr: ….**

**Kimiko: Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**KaterPttr: *whispers* I think she's PMS-ing….**

**Kimiko: I AM NOT!**

**Honey: What's PMS-ing?**

**Mori: Nothing, Mitsukuni. **

**KaterPttr: Ugh, we keep getting off track. Did I forget anyone?**

**Kyoya and Haruhi: Yes.**

**KaterPttr: Oh, sorry…. Um, Haruhi… You'll have a little romance scene with Tamaki later on… *mumble* Not sure where I'm going to put that...**

**Tamaki: *bouncing back quickly* Yay! **

**Hikaru and Koaru: What? **

**Haruhi: I don't want that!**

**KaterPttr: *smiles mischievously* Oh, yes you do. **

**Haruhi: ….**

**KaterPttr: Kyoya! I promise that the Host Club will soon make a bunch of money!**

**Kyoya: *pushes up glasses and scribbles on clipboard***

**KaterPttr: *addresses readers* Ok, well I'm sorry about this! It lasted longer than I thought it would…. **

**Hikaru and Koaru: Yeah, I doubt they even read it….**

**KaterPttr: Hey, they did to read it! Right? Well, I hope you read it… Even though it's not that important… I just had a writer's block…. **

**Kimiko: You couldn't even come up with a promise for me!**

**KaterPttr: Shush! I told you I would think of it! Anyways, I'd like to thank the people who have commented!**

**Hikaru and Koaru: What people? You barely have any comments. And they are mostly from your dorky friends.**

**KaterPttr: My friends are not dorky! **

**Cami-chan (Malec4ever): OMG! It's Hikaru and Koaru!**

**KaterPttr: Oh no…. I was worried this would happen….**

**Katie (marksandsparks): Camille where did you- AHHH! It's the Host Club!**

**Tess: *drool* Kyoya…. 3**

**KaterPttr: Stop it guys! Control yourselves! Tess! Stop taking Kyoya's clothes off! Katie! Cami-chan! Leave the twins alone! **

**Kyoya: What the f**k? GYYYAAA!**

**Hikaru: Ah what the heck? Who are you?**

**Koaru: What? Stop it! Give me my shirt back!**

**Mori: *covers Honey and Kimiko's eyes***

**KaterPttr: Ummm… Sorry but were having a bit of… fan girl trouble… so here's what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 6!**

…**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did I would remember to put disclaimers! But, wait….? If I owned it wouldn't I not have to put disclaimers? Oh well, still I keep forgetting!**

The dream started as it usually did.

Kimiko lay in a field. The rough grass tickled her skin. She wiggled her fingers in between the blades of grass, gazing up at the puffy white clouds. She let her mind wander, as she thought of what it would be like to sit on a cloud. She knew, of course, that she would just fall through, yet she still imagined a cloud feeling soft like a clump of fluff.

She looked to the left of her where Honey sat looking intently at the sky. He smiled. "Look Kimi-chan! That one is shaped like a bunny!"

Kimiko followed Honey's gaze and saw the cloud. "Yeah, it is!"

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko turned to see her mother standing to the right of her. "Mom!" Kimiko stood up and ran to her, giggling happily. She pointed at the rabbit-shaped cloud. "Look! It's a rabbit!"

"Oh, why yes it is." She gazed at Kimiko lovingly with her bright green eyes.

A smile began to form on Kimiko's lips, but it faltered. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound. The puffy white clouds multiplied, covering the sun, and turned a depressing shade of dark gray. The sunlight that somehow broke through the ghastly clouds shined a rusty red color. Kimiko knew what happened next, and she wanted it to stop, but she was frozen. A giant hand, made of the dark clouds, reached from the sky and grabbed hold of her mother. Kimiko screamed, and grabbed her mother's hand seconds before she was swept away. She desperately grasped her arm as the hand tried to pull her away. "Let her go!" she screeched up at the sky. A cloud shifted, and Kimiko screamed in horror, as she stared up at her father's face formed in the clouds. "No... NO! You can't take her from me!"

Her mother looked at Kimiko, her face twisted in sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry, Kimiko." she whispered.

"Wait! No! Don't!" Kimiko cried, but it was already too late. She was gone. She had let go and was already swallowed up by the clouds.

Kimiko bolted up in bed, screaming madly. She twisted desperately to get out of the hold of the sheets tangled around her legs. She hung her head and held her hands over her face. The tears slid through her fingers and landed on her lap. "It was only a dream." she reassured herself. Kimiko didn't even look up when she heard the bedroom door burst open.

"Kimi-chan, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kimiko choked back a sob. "I'm fine." Her voice shook slightly. "It was just a bad dream." Kimiko didn't raise her head or look at Honey. She kept her face covered by her hands and sniffled. She had her back to the door where Honey stood watching her. She heard his footsteps as he walked over.

"Kimiko." he whispered from the edge of the bed.

"Go away!" she snapped, finally turning to him. She viciously wiped at the tears with her sleeve and glared at him. "Will you stop worrying about me? I-I can handle myself! I'm not a baby!"

"I know you can take care of yourself, Kimi-chan," he said gently, "But no matter how old you are you still can ask for help if you need it. I'll always be there for you, Kimi-chan, to help you when you need it, no matter what."

Kimiko couldn't look at him. She felt guilty for yelling at him. It wasn't him she was so angry at. She didn't say anything. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She was afraid she'd yell again.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

"Honey, wait." Kimiko twisted around and grabbed him by the sleeve. "Can you please stay here with me? At least until I fall asleep."

Honey smiled. "Of course, Kimi-chan."

"Thanks."

Honey crawled into bed and lay down next to her. Kimiko curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. She was asleep in minutes. Honey tried to stay awake, to make sure she didn't have nightmares, but he felt his eyelids start to get heavy, and before he knew it he was also lost in the realm of dreams.

….

Kimiko woke to a loud knocking on her door. "Miss Kimiko, it's time to wake up!"

Kimiko sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and moaned, "It's time to get up already?"

"Miss, you're going to be late to your first day of school if you don't hurry. I have your uniform."

Honey began to stir and Kimiko looked at him. She shook him. "Honey, wake up. We have to go to school." Kimiko was one of the few people who could wake up Honey without getting killed.

Honey sat up and looked around, slightly confused.

"You fell asleep in my bed."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"It's okay! I didn't have any more nightmares." Kimiko smiled. "You're kind of like a human dream catcher. You keep the bad dreams away."

Makoto knocked impatiently on the door. "Miss Kimiko, I'm coming in." She opened the door and froze at the sight before her. What she saw was her Master in bed with his fiancé. Anybody would have assumed what automatically popped into her mind.

"Oh, I-I-I'm s-sorry!" she stammered as she bent down and picked up the uniform she accidently dropped. "I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Kimiko was perplexed for a moment, thinking that the maid was insane, but then she got it. He face turned a bright shade of read and she waved her arms frantically. "It's not like that at all! We were just- well- it's just…. It's not like that!"

Honey looked at them both. "Wait, what's going on? Why are you both freaking out?"

"Makoto, I promise we didn't do anything. He was just sleeping with me because I had nightmares! That's it!"

The color in Makoto's face began to return as she nodded. "I'm sorry that makes more sense. I shouldn't have assumed that."

"Wait," Honey said, finally understanding, "You thought that Kimi-chan and I…." His eyes grew wide and his face turned as red as Kimiko's. "No, no, no! I mean it's not that Kimi-chan isn't pretty or anything, but we're not like that!"

Kimiko's face turned even redder at what Honey said. "Didn't you say you had my uniform?" she asked awkwardly, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um, yeah, here." Makoto set the yellow dress on the edge of the bed. "If you need anything, just call for me." She hurriedly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well, that couldn't have gone much worse. Now she probably thinks I'm a slut."

"Kimi-chan, you know I would never do things like that to you. I treat girls liked ladies."

"What about when we're married?" Kimiko smirked as Honey blushed.

"Well, that's different…. But what I was trying to say is that I'm not the type of guy to pressure girls into things like that…."

"I know, Honey. You're so sweet! And I was just kidding with you!"

Honey blushed more. Kimiko had done it again. She made his heart thump and his face become flushed. He didn't know why she affected him so much.

As if she was reading his mind, Kimiko said, "You're so cute when you blush Honey! I love making you blush!"

**KaterPttr: Well, I hope you liked this chapter as much I did! Okay, so next chapter will be about Kimiko's first day at Ouran Academy!**

**Haruhi: I can tell you from experience. Stay away from expensive and breakable vases!**

**Kimiko: Ummm… Okay, I will.**

**Tamaki: Yeah, unless you want to be forced into the Host Club!**

**Kimiko: I kind of already was…. Remember? Like four chapters ago…. Renge made me the assistant manager….**

**Tamaki: Oh, yeah!**

**Honey: Wait, have you guys seen Kyo-chan lately? **

**Haruhi: No actually I haven't. And where are Hikaru and Koaru? Usually they would be trying to force me into some girly outfit by now.**

**KaterPttr: Oh crap! Seriously guys! How am I supposed to write a story when you kidnap my characters? Where are they? **

**Cami-chan: *cackles wildly, oddly resembling Renge* **

**Katie: We have no idea what you're talking about!**

**Tess: *clutching Kyoya's clipboard* Heh heh…. **

**KaterPttr: Tess! Where'd you get Kyoya's clipboard?**

**Tess: No where…. **

***door of Music Room Three bursts open revealing a disheveled Kyoya***

**Kyoya: YOU! *points at Tess* Hand it over!**

**Tess: NEVER!**

**Tamaki: I found Hikaru and Koaru!**

**KaterPttr: Did you seriously have to tie them up and put them in the closet?**

**Cami-chan: *smirks* Maaayyyybeeee….**

**Katie: *giggle***

**KaterPttr: *face palm* Urgh…**

**Haruhi: You have some messed up friends….**

**KaterPttr: Tell me about it! Hey Tess! Give Kyoya his notebook back!**

**Tess: No it's MMMIIIINNNNEEE!**

**KaterPttr: Great. Okay well, thanks for reading and for putting up with my weird little author's notes this chapter! I was really bored…. So yeah! Kimiko will you please?**

**Kimiko: Please what? …. Oh! I got it! Everyone please review!**

**Honey: Kater-chan loves getting reviews!**

**Cami-chan: Yeah, and she's mad because I have more reviews than her!**

**KaterPttr: HEY!**

**Tamaki: *winks at readers* Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**KaterPttr: Hey! Sorry I don't update much! But well I'm going to try to start writing longer chapters to make up for it! **

**Cami-chan: Yeah right like you'll keep that promise. What about the twincest? **

**Katie: Speaking of the twins. Where are they? *smiles mischievously* **

**KaterPttr: They're hiding. From YOU. **

**Cami-chan: Katie, why did you have to scare them away? They LOVE me! **

**KaterPttr: Ugh! When I said "you" I meant BOTH OF YOU! **

**Katie: *under breath* All caps rage...**

**KaterPttr: Anyways I really hope you like this chapter! **

**Cami-chan: You say that every chapter.**

**KaterPttr: That's because I hope they like every chapter, Cami-chan.**

**Katie: Hey! Why don't I get a "chan"? If Camille gets one then I should. I call you Kaitlyn-Senpai! **

**KaterPttr: *secretly ecstatic about being called "Senpai"* Fine, Katie-chan.**

**Katie: *giggle***

**Cami-chan: Wait, everyone's gone, not just Hikaru and Koaru.**

**KaterPttr: They had to do the Host Club. But don't worry they'll be in the author's note later! **

**Cami-chan: YAY!**

**KaterPttr: But you won't be.**

**Cami-chan: You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to!**

**KaterPttr: *mumbles* Urrghh, fine. Okay disclaimer time! Hikaru, Koaru will you do the honors?**

**Katie: What? I thought you said they were at the Host Club.**

**KaterPttr: I did. **

**Cami-chan: But then-**

**KaterPttr: I can make them do whatever I want whenever I want! I'm the author! Now shush! **

**Koaru: KaterPttr does not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Hikaru: If she did, then she would make a second season. **

**Cami-chan: WHOO! Second season! **

**KaterPttr: And now here's chapter 7!**

Kimiko always hated the first day of a new school. She had moved several times, and was getting sick of going to a different school every year. Everyone stared and whispered about the new girl. She pretended she didn't hear the whispers and the gossip. It made it even worse with her name.

"Did you hear about the new girl? She's a Haninozuka."

"She probably could kill you."

She could kill them, but that didn't mean she would. A lot of people automatically assumed she was tough and violent. Other people wondered if she was like her cousin. It frustrated her that they couldn't grasp the concept that she was her own person, a unique human being. Yes, she had to admit she was a lot like Honey, but in many ways they were different. Completely different. It was almost as if they came from two different worlds sometimes. Honey was sweet and kind, while Kimiko easily lost control and burst out angrily at people. Honey was outgoing, while she was deeply shy. She hated how shy she was and she tried so hard to fight it, but even so she still felt like hiding sometimes. Hiding from all the people. All the whisperers. She craved acceptance and praise, and Honey was already accepted and everyone loved him. Kimiko was weak, and he was strong. Emotionally speaking, she was about to break at any moment. Right at that moment, as she stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, gnawing at the eraser on her pencil, she was a ticking bomb ready to go off any second.

She was filled with too many emotions to count. She was hurt, angry, and filled to the brim with hatred. She felt like she was going to pull her hair out in frustration and paranoia. The fact that her father might- no will- force her to go back to that hell hole he called a home sooner or later was driving her crazy. What was he going to do to her? She knew he would be fuming. Not only had she screamed and yelled at him, but she had run away. She had actually run away from home. She had never had the guts to do anything like that before. She had never even talked back to him before. There was an aching feeling of regret in her stomach. Had she made the right choice? A part of her screamed, "What the hell were you thinking? He's going to kill you!" and the other rebuked, "No you had to get out of there! Did you really want to keep living like that? Stop being so afraid of him!" She didn't want to be afraid. She hated herself for being so weak. "I can't believe you're afraid of your own father!" the voice in her head taunted. "Shut up." she muttered under her breath. Great. Now she was talking to herself. She had officially gone insane. Totally nuts.

Kimiko sighed heavily and looked at the blank paper on her desk. What was the assignment again? Oh, yeah. She had to write an essay. The teacher, whose name Kimiko couldn't recall, had told her to write an essay about her experience in the U.S. since everyone else was taking a test on some book that she hadn't read. It sounded boring anyways. All assigned books usually were.

She scribbled on the paper, only half paying attention to what she was writing. Her mind wondered and she tried to direct it to more cheerful things over depressing memories. But no matter what, thoughts of her father shoved their way through her mind, demanding attention. She ignored the thoughts of him and glanced around the classroom at her new classmates. Kyoya had already finished the test and was reading a very thick book silently at his desk. Tamaki was doodling on a piece of paper with a stupid grin on his face. His eyes seemed hazy as if his mind was somewhere else.

Kimiko was about to turn back to her essay when something, actually someone, caught her eye. A boy was staring at her. She looked at him and he quickly looked away, blushing deeply. He cautiously glanced at her again. She decided to be nice and smiled at him. His lip twitched into a slight crooked smile and his eyes lit up.

Kimiko turned away and was once again staring at her essay. She held her pencil over the paper and was about to write when she stopped. She was too distracted.

What was that boy's name? She couldn't remember. Had she even met him before? She knew she would remember if she had.

Kimiko looked back at him for a second. He was reading manga at his desk in the corner of the room. His messy, but in a good way, brown hair went down to the middle of his neck and his bangs almost covered his eyes. He was kind of cute in a dorky way.

Kimiko glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath. "Crap only ten minutes." She wrote frantically until the bell sounded and class was over. Finally, it was lunch.

….

"Kimi-chan!" Honey waved Kimiko over to the lunch table where he, Mori, and the twins were sitting.

Kimiko walked over to Honey, Kyoya and Tamaki right behind her, and sat down next to him. "Hey, Honey!" she greeted him, hoping she sounded cheerful.

"How has your first day of school been?" Honey asked.

"Um, okay I guess."

Honey frowned. "Quit it. Stop faking it. Tell me how it really was." Everyone glanced at them, shocked at Honey's serious tone.

Kimiko's fake smiled dissolved. "Everyone keeps staring at me. And they're saying things about me. But it's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"Yeah, I've been hearing kids talking about you." Kyoya stated as he pushed up his glasses. "But it's the same with every new student. It'll go away in a few days."

"It's okay Kimi-chan! Just think. It could be worse." Honey smiled which as always made Kimiko smiled.

"With my luck it will get worse." Kimiko muttered inaudibly. She frowned slightly and twirled her spaghetti around her fork. She shoved it in her mouth in a very unladylike manner, but she didn't really care about manners at the moment.

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

"She usually eats lunch in the classroom and studies in the library." Hikaru said.

"I don't know why she would want to eat lunch alone. That doesn't sound like much fun." Koaru sighed.

"With you guys, I don't blame her for eating alone." Kimiko murmured under her breath and spoke louder, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you know where it is, Kimi-chan? I could take you."

"I'm fine. I'm sure I'll find it."

She stood up and walked away from the table. When the cafeteria doors closed behind her she sighed. Finally, she was alone. She wandered the halls looking for the bathroom.

"Uh, um, are you looking for something?"

Kimiko turned to see the boy from her class behind her. The one who had been looking at her. She smirked and blushed. "How'd you know?"

"You seemed lost."

Kimiko chuckled. "Yeah, I was just trying to find a bathroom, but this school is just so gigantic."

"Yeah, it's kind of overwhelming at first. Oh, and if you just go down this hall and turn left, the bathrooms will be on your right."

"Thanks!" Kimiko was about to turn and walk away but she hesitated. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you. What's your name?"

"Ichiro Yamazaki."

"I'm Kimiko Haninozuka, but you probably already know that." She smiled, giggling nervously.

"Yeah… You know you were introduced to the class." He smiled the same crooked half smiled he had before.

"Yeah, it's just, you never know. You might have forgotten."

"I didn't forget."

She didn't know why but they way he said that made her blush. "Well, bye Ichiro. See you later!"

"Bye."

Kimiko walked away feeling stupid. Why did she always say the stupidest things? He probably thought she was an idiot.

….

"Mitsukuni." Mori said, "Calm down."

"But she's been gone a long time! What if she got lost?"

"She just went to the bathroom." Hikaru sighed heavily, and Koaru rolled his eyes. "She'll be back soon."

"I'm going to go look."

Mori grabbed Honey's shoulder, but he shrugged him away. Mori frowned slightly. "He worries about her too much."

"I've never seen Honey act like this." Tamaki observed.

Mori nodded.

"He just needs to chill." Koaru said.

"He's too protective." Hikaru stated blandly.

"He has a reason to worry." Mori muttered.

"Huh?" Tamaki stared at Mori, expecting him to explain.

Mori paused and looked down at his folded hands. "Since her mother died she has been progressively getting worse. She's not stable."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"She's had to see three psychologists, all she refused to cooperate with. They deemed her mentally unstable, and depressed."

Everybody stared at Mori, shocked at what he was saying and the fact that he was talking so much.

"What?" Tamaki breathed, "But she seemed so happy…."

"She's good at hiding it."

Tamaki pounded his fist onto his palm dramatically. "Do you know what this means guys?"

Hikaru and Koaru rolled their eyes. "Oh, this should be good."

"It means that my plan has to go well!"

"Do you really think it's going to help her, boss?" Koaru questioned.

"It's so simple." Hikaru said.

"It'll work, trust me." Tamaki was being very serious, unlike his usual self.

"Okay, we trust you, Boss."

….

Kimiko groaned in frustration. She was so stupid. How had she managed to get herself lost? She had only gone to the bathroom!

"Kimi-chan? Kimi-chan? Kimi-chan, where are you?"

"Honey?"

Honey came rushing towards her. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Kimiko smiled apologetically. "Sorry. This school is so big. I kind of got lost."

Honey grinned. "It's okay. Good thing I came to find you."

"I could've found my way back. It just would have taken twice as long." Kimiko grinned. "Honey, you worry too much about me."

"Yeah, I kind of do… but I worry because I care about you Kimi-chan."

Kimiko blushed and smiled. "You're so sweet, Honey."

Honey giggled. "Come on, Kimi-chan! Everyone is waiting. Let's go back." He held out his hand.

Kimiko nodded and took his outstretched hand. "Yeah, let's go!"

….

Kimiko bobbed her head up and down to the beat of the song in her ears. She clutched her iPod in her hand and skimmed through all her songs. She had taken a few minutes just to relax and listen to music before the Host Club started. After the day she had, she needed it desperately.

Kimiko couldn't live without her music. It was one of the things that kept her calm and sane. She had an odd mix of songs. She had a very wide variety of music. She had K-pop, country, pop, classical, and alternative songs. She liked almost all genres.

She patted her lap along with the beat and hummed quietly. She closed her eyes blissfully and unconsciously started singing along to the song. "And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me. I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. And only you can tell…. That I'm only up when y-" Kimiko stopped suddenly when she realized everyone was looking at her. "Oh, sorry…." She blushed and looked down, avoiding their eyes.

"You have a great voice, Kimiko." Haruhi said.

"Thanks." She blushed even more.

"Kimi-chan is a great singer! And she can play the piano!"

"Ooh, we have a piano right over there!" Tamaki gestured towards the curtains that hid the piano.

"You should play us a song, Kimi-chan."

"And sing too." Mori said.

"But I'm not that good and-"

Honey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the piano. "Come on Kimi-chan! Sing again and play the piano with it!"

"But-"

Honey pressed his finger against her lips and shushed her. "Please Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko sighed. "Fine." She sat on the piano bench and rested her hands on the keys. "This is a song I've been working on for a bit. I really like it." She took a deep breath and began to play. She swallowed nervously before she began to sing. "I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home. How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home." She just played for a moment and then continued, "The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..." She sang the chorus again, lost in the song. "I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth. And I've never opened up. I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me. And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home. You put your arms around me and I'm home…." She sighed loudly as she her fingers slid of the keys. She was shocked when she heard applause. She turned and saw that all the customers had come in while was playing. "Did I seriously not notice them come in?" she grumbled.

"GYYYAAA! Kimiko that was so beautiful!"

"You have an amazing voice!"

"Thanks." she said, but she was drowned out by the squealing.

"Encore!"

"Play more!"

"Uh, no thanks…. Sorry…."

All the girls whined, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry ladies! I'll play something for all you princesses!"

Kimiko stood up and let Tamaki take her place. She tried to hide her red face, feeling embarrassed. She felt uncomfortable playing in front of so many people.

"That was great Kimi-chan!"

Kimiko looked up at Honey and smiled. "Thanks I'm glad you liked it."

Honey giggled. "Do want to have some cake with me! It's chocolate cake with chocolate chunks and powdered sugar on top. Your favorite!"

Kimiko nearly drooled as he described the cake. "I'd love to Honey!"

Kimiko sat down across from Honey at his table. He brought out two large slices and set one in front of her. As she ate the cake she stared at Honey. She thought about the song she played and realized it reminded her of how she felt about Honey. "You put your arms around me and I'm home…." She murmured.

"What, Kimi-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

**KaterPttr: *giggles wildly* Oh, I just loved this chapter and how it ended. I thought that song fit them perfectly. By the way, the first song was "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift and the second one was "Arms" by Christina Perri. Oh and just in case I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM!**

**Honey: I liked both of them!**

**Kyoya: I liked the first one. **

***everyone stares***

**Kyoya: What? I like Taylor Swift, okay? Is there anything wrong with that?**

**KaterPttr: Okay… Um, well…. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Mori: I liked it. I got to talk more.**

**Cami-chan: It was horrible! The twins were barely in it and there wasn't any twincest! **

**Hikaru and Koaru: We agree with the crazy girl.**

**KaterPttr: Oh great. I thought I locked you out. **

**Cami-chan: Ha! You think locked doors can stop me?**

**KaterPttr: I'm sorry there wasn't any twincest! It'll be in the next chapter!… I think…. **

**Cami-chan: LIES!**

**KaterPttr: Ugh, don't worry it'll be soon! Tamaki, since you like to be the center of attention, why don't you do it?**

**Tamaki: Do what? **

**KaterPttr: You know…. **

**Tamaki: Oh! All you sweet princesses out there reading this review! And well the dudes can too… I guess….**

**Kimiko: You should have just had me do it.**

**KaterPttr: I know. Tamaki screwed it up.**

**Tamaki: I did not!**

**KaterPttr: Well, bye! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! **

**Honey: Wait, weren't you going to tell them about the picture?**

**KaterPttr: Oh yeah. If you hadn't noticed I changed my profile picture! Go to my profile and it'll explain what it is! Hopefully you'll be able to guess… unless you're stupid….**

**Cami-chan: Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know it was Honey and Kimiko!**

**KaterPttr: Who else would it be? Ugh, well bye for real! **


	8. Chapter 8

**KaterPttr: I have some good news!**

**Cami-chan: OMG! I'm so excited! I can't wait!**

**Katie: Wait, is it what I think it is?**

**KaterPttr: Yes! I promised I would write this in and I did!**

**Katie: It can't be!**

**Cami-chan: Oh, but it is!**

**Hikaru: Yes, finally!**

**Koaru: It took you long enough!**

**Cami-chan: WHHOOOO! TWINCEST!**

**Katie: YIPEE!**

**Cami-chan: Hurry someone do the disclaimer! I can't bear to wait any longer!**

**Honey: Ooh, ooh! We'll do the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru and Koaru: Well, hurry up! **

**Kimiko: Gosh, okay! KaterPttr does not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Honey: *reading from a script* If she did then there would be more… twincest? What?**

**Cami-chan: YES! **

**KaterPttr: Okay, who changed my disclaimer?**

**Cami-chan and Katie: Heh heh heh….**

**Hikaru: Who cares!**

**Koaru: Just get to it already!**

**KaterPttr: Okay! Okay! And now here's chapter eight, with the regular craziness, but this time sprinkled with twincest!**

Koaru groaned and opened his eyes. What was that noise? He glanced at his phone that was buzzing wildly on the nightstand. "Hikaru," he whispered in his twin's ear, "The boss is calling."

Hikaru frowned. "Just ignore it." He rolled over and faced Koaru.

"Hey, Hikaru," Koaru said as he absentmindedly combed his fingers through Hikaru's hair.

"Yes, Koaru?" He stroked Koaru's bare chest and nuzzled his face into his neck, kissing it lightly.

Koaru giggled. "Hikaru, stop it! That tickles!"

"Liar. I know you don't want me to stop." Hikaru's lips brushed across Koaru's skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

"But y-you're distracting me. I was actually going to…." Koaru's voice trailed off as Hikaru's kisses gradually went up his neck, closer and closer to his mouth.

"Going to what?" Hikaru asked with his lips still touching his skin.

"I was… I was…." Koaru faltered again. Hikaru had reached the corner of his mouth.

Hikaru leaned in to kiss his lips and Koaru held his breath in anticipation. Hikaru stopped, millimeters from Koaru's lips.

"Hikaru." Koaru breathed.

Hikaru smiled.

"Hikaru, stop teasing me."

Koaru leaned in to close the gap and right as they're lips touched, the phone rang again. Hikaru cursed loudly, pulling away from Koaru, and grabbed the phone.

"What?" he shouted into it.

Koaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist from behind. "What does he want?"

"We'll be ready." Hikaru said into the phone. He hung up and said to Koaru, "He's coming to pick us up."

"Ugh, seriously? Why does his stupid plan have to start so early?"

….

Kimiko opened her eyes sleepily. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in Honey's room. She had a nightmare in the middle of the night and I had come to sleep with him. She felt so childish. Whenever she was scared she always ran to Honey.

She was lying beside him, actually almost on top of him. She lifted her head up from where it had been laying on his chest. She looked at Honey who was still sleeping peacefully and lay back down. She didn't want to get up yet just yet. She didn't want to wake Honey up was the excuse she old herself. He had his arm around her waist, and she didn't want to risk moving and waking him up. But really she didn't mind lying so close to him. She kind of liked it. She closed her eyes and lay there for a few minutes, Honey's heartbeat in her ear.

"I don't want to go in there! You guys do it!"

Kimiko raised her head and looked at the door. She recognized the voice of the person outside the door.

"We're not going to do it!" two voices spoke in unison and then separately, "You know how he is when he wakes up!" Then the other one spoke, "We don't want to die!"

Kimiko scowled. She gently unwrapped Honey's arm from around her and then stomped to the door. She swung it open and glared at Tamaki and the twins.

At first they seemed scared, but then they looked confused. They all glanced at Honey who was still lying in the bed, beginning to stir.

"Kimiko?" Tamaki glanced back and forth between Honey and Kimiko. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here at freakin' seven in the morning?"

Tamaki and the twins screeched like little girls. "Oh no, she's just like Honey and Kyoya!"

Kyoya, who was standing right behind them, frowned, obviously cranky too.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, Kimiko, but Tamaki-Senpai had insisted on picking you guys up early."

Honey sat up in bed and looked at them all. He scowled. "What is everyone doing here?" he asked, cutely rubbing his eyes.

"That's what I wanted to know." Kimiko said, "They said they're here to pick us up." She turned to Tamaki. "Why are you picking us up anyways? Where are we going?"

Tamaki smiled knowingly. "Sorry but it's a surprise!"

Kimiko grabbed Tamaki by the collar and pulled him towards her. "Don't play any stupid games with me, Suoh." she growled.

"Kimiko." Mori rested his hand on Kimiko's arm and she released Tamaki.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Honey walked up to Kimiko's side and looked at them all. He stretched and yawned. "Why are you here so early?" he said bitterly.

"Mitsukuni, it's all right. Tamaki's just being nice."

"Tama-chan, where are you going to take us?"

"I told you! It's a surprise! Now go get ready."

Both Honey and Kimiko frowned. Kimiko walked away from the group and down the hall. "Fine, just give me ten minutes."

"Wait," Hikaru called.

"Where are you going?" Koaru asked.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to get ready. This is my room." With that, she slammed the door.

"Honey?" Tamaki hesitated a bit in speaking to him.

"What?" Honey glared at Tamaki, his hand on the door, ready to shut it in his face.

"Why is Kimiko here at your house? And why was she sleeping with you?"

"That's not of your business, Tama-chan." Honey shut the door before Tamaki could question him further.

"Mori-Senpai," Haruhi said, "Did you know Kimiko was here?"

Mori shook his head looking slightly worried.

"What I want to know is why they were sleeping together." Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah, do you think something's going on?" Koaru chuckled with his brother and bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"Be quiet, you guys." Haruhi frowned at them. "Honey-Senpai isn't like that."

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"You didn't believe us about Honey's grumpy side." Koaru pointed out.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to the maid who had come up to them.

"Yes?" Haruhi said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help hear your conversation and I'd like to reassure you that Master Honey and Miss Kimiko aren't doing anything like that. I assumed the same thing you did at first, but they reassured me it wasn't anything like that. Now I realize how foolish it was of me to automatically assume that."

"What'd they tell you?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, but to me it seemed kind of personal and Miss Kimiko would probably be very embarrassed if I told you. I just wanted you to know that it wasn't anything… dirty…."

"Um, okay, thanks." Haruhi smiled kindly at the maid.

She bowed and walked to Kimiko's door. She knocked and said, "Miss Kimiko, may I come in."

"Yeah, come in, Makoto."

The maid opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind her.

Tamaki scrunched up his face, trying to think. "Why would Kimiko be embarrassed?"

Suddenly Mori's eyes widened. "The nightmares."

Everyone looked at him.

Haruhi gave him a questioning look. "Wait, Kimiko has nightmares?"

Mori nodded. "She barely sleeps at all."

"Poor thing." Tamaki murmured.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Tamaki screeched loudly. "Oh, Honey I hadn't realized-"

"Gosh, does he always freak out?" Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Tamaki screamed again, sobbing wildly. "What's up with them and popping up randomly? I swear they can teleport or something!"

"Geez, Boss, calm down."

Kimiko giggled. "You're funny."

Tamaki looked at her in wonder. "Funny?"

Kimiko smiled and nodded.

"Did you hear that guys? She called me funny!" He twirled in happiness.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Tamaki, I don't think that was a compliment."

"Mommy! Why do you have to ruin everything for me?" Tamaki cried loudly. Even in Honey's house he somehow managed to find a corner to sulk in.

"Come on, Boss." the twins said, "We should get going!"

Tamaki jumped up and dramatically raised his arm, pointing at nothing in particular. "Right! We have to execute the plan!"

"Plan?" Honey gave Tamaki a confused look.

Kimiko could feel a bead of sweat drop from her forehead. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she muttered.

"Don't worry, Kimiko." Haruhi reassured, "His plans turn out well in the end… most of the time…."

"Great."

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Tamaki nearly skipped down the hall. "Follow me!"

"We know how to get back to the car, Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi grumbled.

"Why won't he tell us where we're going?" Kimiko groaned.

"Because it's a surprise!" Tamaki called back to them.

Kimiko groaned again. But her curiosity got the best of her and she followed him. "Curiosity killed the cat." she murmured. She didn't agree with that saying. Curiosity didn't kill the cat. Stupidity did. But was she being stupid trusting an idiot like Tamaki? Yes, she was and she didn't really care.

….

Kimiko sat in the middle of the back seat of Kyoya's car. She didn't know how they all managed to fit in the car. Kyoya was driving, with Tamaki in the passenger seat, while Kimiko was squished in between Honey and Mori in the second row, and Haruhi was sitting between the twins in the very back, something that Tamaki wasn't so happy about.

Kimiko wiggled her toes in her pink sneakers and felt the fabric of her skirt in between her fingers absentmindedly. "When are we going to get there? I'm so bored!"

"In about fifteen minutes." Kyoya said.

Kimiko moaned. "When are you going to even tell me where we are going?"

"You'll know when we get there." Tamaki said.

Kimiko unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward between Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kimi-chan! That's dangerous! What are you doing?"

"It's fine I'm just changing the radio station." She reached out towards the knob and hesitated before she turned it. "Do you mind?" she asked Kyoya.

"Go ahead."

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks."

"Kimi-chan. Please sit back down. You're worrying me."

Suddenly, Kyoya hit the brakes and Kimiko lurched forward. Mori quickly grabbed her, saving her from slamming her face into the front windshield.

"Kimi-chan! Are you okay?" Honey was freaking out.

"I'm fine. Thanks Mori. See, Honey, Mori is my seat belt." She fiddled with the radio, pausing at each station to see what was playing. Finally, she found a station she liked and sat back in her seat. When she buckled her seatbelt Honey let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey do you guys want to play a game?" the twins asked.

"Seriously guys?" Haruhi said, "We are not going to play the 'Which One is Hikaru' game."

"No, I meant truth or dare."

"Oh, great." Kimiko muttered. Remembering a specific truth or dare she had played with her friends in America.

"Come on, do it, Kimi." her friend Maggie had said. They had called Kimi, like Kimmy, even though that wasn't the correct way to pronounce it.

She had giggled wildly. "But it's just so gross!"

Her other friend, Jill, was balancing a mint on her tongue. "Hurry up it's going to fall!" she mumbled.

Kimiko had slowly leaned closer to Jill and grabbed the mint of her tongue with her mouth. She immediately spit it out and screeched.

Jill spit too but was giggling crazily. They were all laughing.

Kimiko sighed as she remembered that night. She missed them a lot.

"Okay, Honey, truth or dare?" Hikaru asked, bringing Kimiko back to the present.

"Um, dare."

"Lick Kimiko's face." Koaru said.

Before Kimiko could protest Honey had his tongue on her cheek. "Honey!" she shrieked.

Honey giggled.

Kimiko wiped Honey's slobber of her cheek. "Ugh, gross." She muttered.

"Okay, Honey," the twins said, "It's your turn to ask someone."

"Okay, um, Tama-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone right now, Tama-chan? Like maybe Haruhi?"

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed.

Tamaki's face turned bright red. "I change my mind! I want a dare!"

"You can't just change it!" Kimiko said, "You have to answer the question."

"Ugh, then my answer is no I don't!"

Kyoya chuckled. "Uh huh, yeah right."

"I don't!"

"Okay, fine, Boss." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"You have to ask someone now." Koaru said.

"Um, okay…." Tamaki thought for a moment. "Ok, Kyoya."

"No."

"Hey! But that's not fair!"

"No, I'm not playing."

"You have to play!"

"No, I don't. And look, were here anyways."

Kimiko grinned. She had never thought that a bunch of spoiled rich kids would ever go to a place like this. "So… The fair, huh?"

**KaterPttr: I'm sorry this chapter was short! But I still hope you liked it!**

**Cami-chan: *bursts out laughing* You got those dares from our truth or dare games! Like the time Katie ate a mint off your tongue!**

**Katie: *gags* Ugh, yeah gross. But I spit it out remember. I didn't eat it.**

**KaterPttr: Yeah and I had to lick Tess's face. Blah! **

**Tess: Finally, I'm back! I haven't been in your authors notes in forever! And yeah you did. That was funny!**

**Katie: Oh, and didn't Tess French kiss Cami-chan's bellybutton?**

**Cami-chan: *giggle* It tickled.**

**Honey: You and your friends are weird!**

**KaterPttr: Yep, they are! So… I hope you guys liked the twincest and stuff! **

**Kimiko: Remember to favorite!**

**Tamaki: And review! **

**Hikaru: If you like this story,**

**Koaru: Then tell your friends about it!**

**Haruhi: Spread the word!**

**Kyoya: The next chapter will probably be up by next week.**

**Mori: Don't forget to check out KaterPttr's profile and the AWESOME picture of Kimiko and Honey!**

**KaterPttr: Is that it? I think so! Oh, wait please tell me if you liked the songs that were in last chapter! Did you think they fit the story? Tell me what you think! Please review! :D Bu-bye! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't publish last week! I had a field show (a band competition) and I had to play at the halftime at the football game and I had so much homework! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it…. Kimiko is kinda having weird mood swings. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did then the Host Club would have actually gone to the fair!**

When Kimiko stepped out of the car she was immediately hit by the aroma of the fair. It smelled like animals, fried food, and who knows what the other things were.

Kimiko gaped at everything, giggling happily.

"So this is what a commoners' fair is like." Tamaki said.

"Seriously Senpai? You've never been to the fair?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "Look at all this commoner food! Hot dogs, pizza on a stick, chocolate covered bacon, and, ooh look, fried butter!"

Everyone wrinkled their nose in disgust.

"Boss, you're seriously not thinking about eating all that are you?" the twins asked.

"Yes! I have to if I want to get the full commoner experience!"

"Yeah, if that means puking all over yourself, then yes." Kimiko said.

"I will not puke! My stomach can withstand anything!"

"Uh-huh, we'll see about that." the twins said, chuckling lightly.

"Ooh, look guys! Let's go in the mirror maze first!" Kimiko grabbed Honey's hand and dragged him along.

When they entered the maze, everywhere they looked they saw themselves. Kimiko didn't let go of Honey's hand, not wanting to lose him. She looked around and only saw her and Honey staring back at her. "Where did everyone else go?"

"I don't know."

Kimiko looked at their reflection and noticed that Honey's face looked slightly red. "Honey, are you okay? Your face looks a little red." She turned and touched his cheeks lightly with the tips of her fingers. He eyes widened slightly and pursed his lips as his face became redder. Kimiko smiled, realizing what was making him blush. "Come on, Honey. We've known each other forever. Is holding hands that weird?"

"No, it's just-"

"Just what?" Kimiko moved closer to him and stared into his big brown eyes.

"I don't know." he nearly whispered, looking away from her eyes.

Kimiko grinned and leaned closer to him. She heard him sharply intake his breath. She tilted her head slightly up. He had grown. She had to stand on her tip toes to get closer. Her face was inches from Honey's. Their noses nearly touched. "Is this weird, Honey?" she giggled.

"Uh…." Honey didn't know what to say. He swallowed nervously.

Kimiko stepped away from him and laughed. "I'm just messing with you Honey."

Honey chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, I knew that."

Kimiko smiled. "Come on." she said, pulling him along.

Honey nodded. His face still looked pinker than usual.

Kimiko knew that she shouldn't tease Honey like she did, but it was as if she couldn't control herself. She couldn't help herself. She usually had second thoughts about it afterwards and hoped Honey didn't take it in the wrong way. She couldn't help but wonder if he liked it or not when she did that. She thought about that a lot. How Honey felt about her. When she thought about it she usually made up excuses for herself. The two voices in her mind would argue. "Why do you care about how he feels about you anyways? Do you like him or something?" "No! It's Honey. We're just friends!" "Uh-huh, yeah sure. You just keep saying that, but soon you'll realize you have feelings for him." "I do not!" "You think you don't because you've lied to yourself so many times you have actually tricked yourself into believing your own lie." "That makes no sense." "Exactly." Kimiko really didn't know why she cared. She didn't know why she was happy when he blushed because of her or why she liked teasing him. And she didn't really want to find out. She was fine with the way it was. "Sure you are." the voice in her mind provoked.

"Shut up. I am!" she muttered.

"What?" Honey asked.

"Oh, nothing, sorry."

Honey looked at her questioningly for a moment, but then smiled like he always did. "I think the end of the maze is this way Kimi-chan."

"Uh, okay." Kimiko let Honey pull her along. "Did you feel that?" the voice whispered. "When he says your name you get that warm feeling in your chest don't you?" "No, what are you talking about?" "Quit lying to yourself. You feel it every time he says it." Honey's voice echoed in her mind, "Kimi-chan!" She felt it. That moment where her heart seemed to swell for a split second. "Fine. So what if I like him a bit? It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me back." "How would you know? You are engaged aren't you?" "Yeah, but that wasn't by choice." "Ask him." "What?" "Ask him how he feels about you." "I-I couldn't do that!" "Why not?" "Because I don't want to feel stupid when he rejects me!" "Who says he'll reject you? You really need to be more confident." "Because I'm not good enough…." "Don't let Dad get to you! You are good enough." "No I'm not. Go away." "Fine. But test it. See if he likes you." Kimiko's eyes widened. "I'm not doing that!" She knew just what the voice meant when it said to test it, since it was all her crazy mind.

"Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko looked up at Honey and realized she had stopped. She felt it again when he said her name and it frustrated her. "Stop it!" she shouted at him.

Honey was taken aback. "Kimi-chan what's wrong?"

"Stop it! I said stop it!" She clamped her hands over her ears and shook her head as if she was trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. The weird thoughts started creeping into her mind. The thoughts of Honey. About how cute and adorable was. About how he was so sweet and kind. And about his lips…. The thoughts seemed to be etched in her mind. Why was she wondering if Honey would be a good kisser? Why did she care?

"Stop what Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko shoved the thoughts out her mind as she always did with thoughts she didn't like. She sighed inward. "Sorry Honey. I just… lost it for a second…. I'm sorry."

Honey stepped towards her and wiped a tear off her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's probably just the medication, or actually the lack of it." She sniffled, feeling stupid for crying.

"What?" Honey's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had to take these pills and since I left my house I haven't taken any, but it's ok. I'm fine without them."

"Kimi-chan! It's important to take medicine when a doctor tells you to."

"It's fine. They weren't that important. I'm just like this because I stopped taking them so suddenly, but I'll be fine!" Kimiko smiled, hoping that he would believe her. She was telling the truth… for the most part.

"Okay, if you say so, Kimi-chan." he said uneasily.

Suddenly Kimiko's mood changed and she giggled. "Okay, let's get out of here!"

Kimiko pulled Honey along and tried to find the way through, but she kept leading them into dead ends. She ran into mirrors, frustrating herself. She walked cautiously with her hand outstretched; cursing under her breath every time she hit a mirror.

Finally they found the end of the maze and they were free. "Finally! That was harder than I thought it would be, Honey."

Kyoya and Mori stood outside the maze, waiting for them. Mori seemed relieved when they came out.

"Kyo-chan, where's everyone else?"

"Tamaki went to go get some food and Hikaru, Koaru, and Haruhi are still in there."

Tamaki came back with his arms full of food. He shoved a hand full of nachos in his mouth and downed it with a slushy. Then he took a bite from a corn dog and then ripped a piece off a soft pretzel, popping it in his mouth.

Kyoya shook his head solemnly. "You're going to regret eating all of that."

"No I'm not!" he mumbled while eating more nachos. He looked around and seemed confused. "Where's Haruhi?"

"She's still in the maze with Hikaru and Koaru." Kimiko said.

Tamaki's eyes widened. He shoved his food into Kyoya's hands and ran towards the maze. "Daddy's coming Haruhi! Don't worry! Daddy will rescue you from those shady twins!"

"Hey, who you calling shady?" The twins walked out of the maze with Haruhi right behind them.

"What did you guys do to her?" Tamaki demanded.

"We didn't do anything, Boss."

"Geez, calm down."

"They didn't do anything to me, Senpai."

Tamaki glared at the twins suspiciously before turning and retrieving his food from Kyoya. He mumbled angrily to himself as he ate even more. "Stupid red-headed demons... harassing my Haruhi..."

"Hey Haruhi," Kimiko said, "Do you want to pick the next ride?"

"Um, how about the bumper cars?"

Tamaki's head perked up and he smiled sinisterly. He chuckled softly and glanced at the twins. "I'm going to get those shady twins."

"Ooh, sounds fun! Let's go!" Honey giggled.

Kimiko's hands gripped the steering wheel of her pink bumper car. She looked at the rest of the host club, planning out their every move in her head. The twins would team up against Tamaki. That was obvious. Mori would protect her and Honey as much as he could while Kyoya would wait for his chance when they were all distracted and then he'd attack. Honey would help her out in getting everyone else and Haruhi would probably avoid getting in the middle of Tamaki and the twins' brawl. Kimiko always had a talent for knowing what her opponent would do next and it helped her a lot in martial arts tournaments. But this… this was even more predictable. Even though it was just a stupid ride, Kimiko made a challenge out of it. She giggled wildly to herself. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, ready... set... go!" the ride attendant called out.

Almost immediately, as Kimiko suspected, the twins went after Tamaki, wedging his car in between the two of theirs. Haruhi veered out of the way, nearly getting hit by the three of them, looking as if she regretted picking bumper cars. Kimiko sped towards the three. She was feeling nice at the moment and decided to help the idiot stuck between the two orange bumper cars. Kimiko hit Hikaru dead on and bounced right off of him, but she had succeeded. Tamaki was free and was now ramming into the side of Koaru's car. Hikaru tried to come after Kimiko, but Mori swept in and hit Hikaru, sending his car across the rink. Honey raced towards Hikaru and hit the back of his car causing it to spin. It finally came to a stop and Hikaru blinked several times, looking around. He looked a bit dizzy and out of it, but when he saw his brother in the need of his help he shook it off and went to help Koaru.

Kimiko raced after Hikaru, but Kyoya came out of nowhere and intercepted her. Kimiko swerved to avoid being hit by Kyoya and Mori knocked into Kyoya before he could go after Kimiko again. But Hikaru had gotten away and now Tamaki was stuck between the twins again. Kimiko groaned. "Seriously? You'd think he would have learned but no…."

She chased after the three of them, but before she could hit Hikaru again Haruhi went barreling into his car, freeing Tamaki. "If anyone's going to hurt that idiot, it's going to be me." Haruhi said with a smirk.

"Oh, Haruhi! You saved me! You really do love your Daddy!"

"Senpai, you're just making me regret it." Haruhi mumbled.

Kimiko froze and stared at the two for a moment. She realized how obvious it was that they both liked each other. She smiled before speeding off after Koaru who had hit the wall and spun to the other side of the rink.

Kimiko didn't see Hikaru coming at her from the side until it was too late. He hit the side of her car at full speed and spinning away. Her car hit the wall of the rink. Kimiko lurched forward but was restrained by her seatbelt, knocking the air out of her. She gasped and choked, coughing uncontrollably. She panted heavily and turned to glare at Hikaru who was laughing wildly. "I'm going to get you!" she roared.

She twisted the steering wheel to turn and get him, but her car didn't move.

"Alright!" the ride attendant called, "The rides over!"

"What?" Kimiko punched the steering wheel in frustration. "Are you serious?"

Hikaru snickered as he stepped out of his car. Koaru laughed too, but glanced at Hikaru and walked over to Kimiko. He held out his hand. "Here, truce okay?" Kimiko took his hand and he helped her out of her car.

"Ok fine." she grumbled as she walked out of the rink with him.

"Sorry about that. Hikaru can be like that sometimes."

"It's okay." She laughed. "It's just a game. I'm just not very good at handling defeat."

Koaru smiled. "I can tell."

"Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan! Are you okay?" Honey ran up to her and literally ran into her, almost knocking her to the ground.

"I'm fine. It's okay!" she said as she regained her balance.

He smiled. "Okay, good. So what ride are we going to go on next?"

….

Kimiko looked at Tamaki in disgust. "You need to stop eating so much fair food. You're going to be sick." Kimiko said.

"No I'm not!"

Everyone was squashed onto a picnic table eating lunch. Or dinner. Kimiko wasn't sure what meal it was, since it was hours past noon, but not quite dinner time either. They had been going on rides all morning and had taken a break to eat. Kimiko was sitting between Mori and Honey. Honey had found a stand that sold deep-fried cake. Even though Kimiko warned him not to, he tried it anyways. As she knew he would, he hated it and said that it shouldn't even be called cake since it was so horrible. After that he had just settled on chicken nuggets and french fries. Mori was silently eating a slice of pizza, while occasionally glancing at Honey and Kimiko. Kyoya sat beside Mori writing on his clipboard while eating his burger. Haruhi was sitting across the table from Kimiko and was looking at Tamaki stuffing his face with food, seeming quite disgusted. Hikaru and Koaru sat next to her eating burgers chuckling even though nothing funny had happened. But you never knew what those two were thinking. They probably had a bunch of weird twin inside jokes that nobody else would understand.

After everyone had finished eating, Kimiko asked, "So where are we going to go next?"

"We want to pick the next ride!" Hikaru and Koaru said.

Kimiko hesitated but shrugged, sighing. "Fine."

The twins looked at each other smiling their gleaming up-to-something smile. "Okay we want to go into the haunted house!"

"Sure." Kimiko swallowed nervously, hoping that nobody noticed her pale face.

"You sure about that, Kimi-chan? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry I'm fine." She faked a calm, cool smile, but Honey stilled looked uncertain.

"What happened last time?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Kimiko blushed. "Uh... Um..."

"Kimi-chan got scared and attacked one of the haunted house people."

The twins burst out laughing. "Wow." they managed to gasp between laughing spasms.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to! It was just my automatic reaction! He deserved it for sneaking up on me!"

The twins laughed harder and Kimiko scowled at them, scrunching up her face in a very unattractive way.

The twins both sighed, finally managing to stop. "Ok let's go then!"

Honey walked beside Kimiko. "It's okay Kimi-chan. There's no reason to be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered with a hint of tease in his voice.

"I'm not scared." she mumbled, blushing slightly. They entered the haunted house and she subconsciously moved closer to Honey. On the outside she was managing to act calm, but on the inside she was freaking out.

_It's so dark_, she thought gravely. She hated the dark. Absolutely hated it. She hated the feeling of being blind. In the dark, there could be something, anything behind you about to stab you in the back and you wouldn't even know. There could be little monsters huddled in corners of the room, bats hanging from the ceiling with their fangs dripping with crimson liquid, or masked murders lurking beside you, unseen. Kimiko's eyes darted back and forth, searching for the hidden monsters. Kimiko squinted, desperately trying to see, but it was hopeless.

As they progressed farther it got darker and they moved forward slowly, blindly reaching out. Kimiko reached her hands out in front of her and inched forward. She swept her hands through the air, trying to find anything, a wall, a person, anything, but she was grasping onto nothing. "Honey?" she said shrilly, her distress made apparent in her voice.

"I'm right here, Kimi-chan."

Kimiko reached out towards the voice and latched onto Honey, hooking her arm in his. She was thankful no one could see her acting so scared. For once, she was glad it was dark.

Suddenly someone grabbed onto her shoulder and shouted, "Boo!"

Kimiko shrieked. She grabbed the hand and yanked it forward, sending the person flying over her and onto the ground. There was a loud smack and then a pained cry. Kimiko launched herself onto her attacker, pinning them to the ground, and raised her fist to punch them.

"Kimiko! Stop! It's me!"

Kimiko paused. "Koaru?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "Stop attacking me!"

Kimiko was still suspicious, not trusting her ears. "How do I know that you're not a monster or a blood-sucking bat?"

"What? Are you mad? It's me!"

"Yes, I am a bit mad."

"Kimi-chan, it's Koaru. Don't hurt him!"

Mori grabbed her waist and pulled her off. Koaru stood up and rubbed his bruised rear end. Hikaru chuckled. "You okay Koaru?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Koaru grumbled and muttered, "Yeah."

"Kimiko, you shouldn't hurt people." Mori said, "It's not nice."

"Sorry." she murmured, "But it's his own fault for scaring me."

Kimiko reached out and grabbed a hold of Honey again as they went deeper into the haunted house. Suddenly a monster with a chainsaw jumped out at them and roared. Everybody screamed but Haruhi and Mori. Kimiko squeezed Honey's arm and pulled him closer. More people in scary costumes kept jumping out at them and they all began to run.

"You can open your eyes now, Kimi-chan." Kimiko cautiously opened her eyes and sighed, relieved. They were back outside. She realized she was still holding onto Honey and let go of his arm.

Hikaru and Koaru snickered. "Kimiko I would have never thought you were such a scaredy-cat." Hikaru teased.

Kimiko ignored them and turned to Honey instead. "What ride should we go on next?"

"Ooh, we should go on the Ferris wheel!"

….

Kimiko stared in awe at the view of the fair from the top of the Ferris wheel. "Look Honey! You can see so much from here!"

Honey smiled and nodded.

Kimiko sat beside Honey in the Ferris wheel car. The sun was setting behind them.

Kyoya and Mori were on the ground looking up at them. They didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel. Hikaru and Koaru were in the car below them secretly spying on Tamaki and Haruhi who were in the car below the twins.

The Ferris wheel stopped abruptly, leaving Honey and Kimiko stuck at the top.

"Oh no, it stopped." Kimiko said. She leaned over the edge of the car and peered down at the base of the Ferris wheel. Honey grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Kimi-chan, be careful or you're going to fall out."

"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes. He worried too much.

They sat and waited for a few minutes, but the Ferris wheel still didn't move. She was starting to worry. She didn't like being stuck at the top. It was cold and it didn't help that it was starting to get windy.

"It's cold up here." she said, rubbing her hands together.

"You cold?" Honey asked.

Kimiko nodded and to her surprise Honey took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He left his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She grabbed the edges of the jacket and pulled them together feeling much warmer. "Are you warmer now?" he asked.

Kimiko smiled. "Yeah, thanks." she said blushing slightly. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and her skirt flew up flashing her pink panties. She yelped and quickly pushed it back down.

Honey giggled. "You're underwear. It has bunnies on it."

Kimiko's face flushed red and she looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"They're so cute!"

Kimiko blushed even more. The Ferris wheel began to move again and Kimiko felt slightly relieved.

"I want to see them." Honey said.

"What?" Kimiko squealed.

Honey giggled. "They were so cute! Especially since you were wearing them!"

Kimiko didn't know how Honey could make something so pervy sound so sweet and innocent.

"I'm not going to show you my underwear!"

"Why?" he whined.

"B-b-because! It's wrong!" Kimiko blundered.

Honey pouted. "Why is it wrong? They were cute."

"It just is!" The car came to a stop at the bottom of the Ferris wheel. Kimiko quickly jumped out and shuffled hurriedly away with Honey chasing after her.

….

Hikaru glanced down at Tamaki and Haruhi as the Ferris wheel slowly moved forward. Koaru pulled on his arm. "Stop worrying about them Hikaru. Just come over here." Hikaru scooted closer to Koaru, but still looked concerned. He tried to peek over the edge again, but Koaru grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. Koaru placed his hand on his cheek and turned Hikaru's face towards his. He stared intently into his brother's eyes, identical to his own, and whispered, "They don't matter. All you should be thinking about is you and me right now, not them."

"But Koaru!" Hikaru protested.

Koaru placed his fingers on his twin's lips and shushed him. "Hush."

"K-Koaru. W-what are you doing?"

"Getting pay back for this morning." Koaru smirked and Hikaru's eyes widened. Koaru pushed his face into Hikaru's neck and swung his leg over so he was sitting on him. He kissed his neck lightly, knowing his brother's weaknesses. Hikaru breathed deeply. He wrapped his arms around Koaru and pulled him closer. Koaru did just as Hikaru had before and inched slowly towards his mouth. He paused after he kissed the edge of his lips.

"Koaru." Hikaru breathed.

Koaru could barely stand it either, but he waited. "I want you to really beg." He murmured in his ear.

Hikaru smirked. "Do you really think I would beg?" He pulled Koaru closer and kissed him deeply. Koaru was about to argue but any thoughts of protesting melting away. Their car stopped, stuck near the top of the Ferris wheel, and they didn't even notice.

Koaru broke the kiss, gasping for air. Hikaru immediately pulled him back and slid his tongue across Koaru's lips. Koaru gasped.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru ignored Koaru and tried to kiss him again.

"Hikaru!"

"What?" he asked irritably.

"We have to get off soon. The ride's almost over." The Ferris wheel had started again and they were almost back to the bottom.

Hikaru kissed him one last time before Koaru got off his lap and sat beside him. He leaned towards his twin and whispered in his ear, "We'll continue where we left off later." He smiled and winked at Koaru.

"Excuse me gentlemen, it's time to get off."

….

"Wow, look Haruhi you can see everything from up here!"

"Uh-huh, that's very nice Tamaki."

Haruhi couldn't believe she got stuck with Tamaki. And to make it worse the Ferris wheel had stopped. Of course Tamaki had to be the one she was alone with. He was such a pain. Yet, secretly she was glad. Although, she'd never admit it. Not even to herself. She blushed slightly when she realized they were sitting so close, but then immediately felt stupid. Why did she even care?

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and looked concerned. "Haruhi, you're face is red. You're not catching a cold are you?" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face closer to his.

"I'm fine, Senpai." Haruhi looked away from his intense gaze.

"You look so cute, Haruhi. You're so beautiful." he blurted.

Haruhi was shocked for a moment and then looked at him suspiciously. "Don't think I'm going to fall for that crap. You say that to every girl."

"No! I mean it!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Sure you do." she said sarcastically.

"I do!" Tamaki's bright purple eyes searched Haruhi's, looking for any sign of compassion, but her stare remained cold and disbelieving. "Fine you can believe me or not, but I still think you're beautiful." Their car jolted as the Ferris wheel sprung back to life and Tamaki fell into Haruhi. Their lips locked and Haruhi's eyes widened. Tamaki quickly pulled away. "Oh, I'm s-sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean…." Tamaki's voice trailed off and died as his face reddened. He slowly raised his hand and put it over his mouth as he always did when he blushed.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki wide-eyed and lightly touched her lips. She couldn't think of anything to say. _Wow. That was…. _She quickly pulled her fingers away from her mouth and refocused before she could complete the thought.

"Excuse me." Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at the ride attendant.

"Y-yes?" Tamaki said, trying to sound normal, like nothing had happened.

"You have to get off. The ride is over."

"Oh, sorry." Tamaki said as he quickly got out of the car,

Haruhi followed him silently. _I can't believe I kissed Tamaki…._

….

"Honey stop!" Kimiko tried to sound mad, but she started to giggle.

Honey chased after her. "Kimi-chan! Show me! I want to see the bunnies!" He grasped the edge of her skirt but she pulled it out of his hand and ran to Mori, who was staring at them strangely.

"Mori!" she cried as she leaped into his arms, "Save me!"

Mori held Kimiko out of Honey's reach and placed her on his shoulders. Kimiko stuck out her tongue at Honey. "Ha ha! Now you can't get me!"

Honey frowned, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. "But I wanted to see the bunnies."

Kyoya stared at them both. "Bunnies?"

Kimiko and Honey blushed. "Nothing!" Kimiko said quickly.

Tamaki and Haruhi walked up to them, both wide-eyed and silent. Before anyone could notice they both quickly recomposed themselves.

Hikaru and Koaru joined them right after. Their usually messy hair looked even messier. Kimiko automatically presumed it was because of the wind and didn't think much about it.

"So…" Kimiko said, breaking the awkward silence, "What ride should we go on next?"

….

"I told you this would happen didn't I, you idiot? But no! You just had to go on the teacup ride didn't you?" Kimiko stood next to Tamaki with her arms folded disapprovingly as he threw up in the trash can. He opened his mouth to retort, but threw up again.

Kimiko looked around. They were right outside the teacup ride. She watched the teacups spin for a moment and then looked around some more. Where was everyone? How did she get stuck with this idiot?

"They better hurry up." Kimiko muttered.

Kyoya had gone back to the car to find some stomach medicine that he, being so smart, had thought to bring ahead of time, somehow knowing what Tamaki was going to do. Mori and Honey were sent to get him some water and Hikaru and Koaru went to buy him a new shirt, since he had puked all over the one he was wearing. Haruhi and Kimiko were supposed to stay with Tamaki, but Haruhi had to use the bathroom so now it was just Kimiko stuck with the idiot puking in the trash can.

Kimiko looked away and tried to ignore the sound of him vomiting. She could barely stand to see him puke without throwing up herself.

"What's taking Haruhi so long?" Kimiko wondered aloud, "Maybe I should go look for her…. But I can't just leave Tamaki here." She stood on her tip-toes and searched the crowd, but didn't see Haruhi. "Hey Tamaki,"

Tamaki looked up at her and asked hoarsely, "What?"

"Do you think you can handle yourself for a few minutes? Haruhi has been gone for awhile and I want to go make sure she's okay since she was all by herself."

Tamaki suddenly looked worried. "Haruhi! I'll go save my Haruhi!" He stood up quickly, maybe a little too quickly, and he instantly grabbed his stomach and threw up again. He waved Kimiko away. "Go… find Haruhi…."

"You're sure you're going to be okay?"

Tamaki nodded and waved her away again.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

….

Haruhi looked at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. She dried her hands and then adjusted her barrette in her hair. _Poor Tamaki_, she thought, _I feel bad for him even though it's his own fault_. When she thought of Tamaki she instantly thought of the ride on the Ferris wheel and her face reddened. _To be honest, it wasn't that bad._ She quickly slapped her palm against her forehead. What was she thinking?

She exited the bathroom, frowning slightly. She couldn't help but think about Tamaki. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her behind the women's restroom, out of sight. Before she could scream a grimy hand covered her mouth.

"Aw aren't you a cute little thing."

**Duh duh ddduuuuhhhh! *dramatic music* Sorry it was kinda cliffy but I was too tired to write more and I wanted to make sure I posted a chapter this week since I didn't last week. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was weird and stuff. Tell me what you thought! I love reviews! I have 20 reviews now and I'm so happy! Keep reviewing! I had to make sure I made this chapter long to show you how much I appreciate your reviews! Sooo… More reviews=longer chapters…. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! It's chapter ten! Are you as excited as I am? ... Yeah I didn't think you'd be... But it's double digits! One zero! 10! I'm sorry it's short. It was one really long chapter before but I split it up because too much stuff happened and I felt like it would be better if it was two chapters… I'll post the other one later… **

**So well here it is! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. BUT... If I did... Then I would have all the hosts come and visit me at my house and we'd have party and it would be so awesome. Lol. **

Kimiko cursed as she realized she had no idea where she was. She was horrible with directions and had a knack for getting lost. _Maybe Haruhi got lost too_, she thought, but quickly doubted it.

She sighed and looked around for any signs for the bathrooms, but she couldn't see throughout the thick crowd. She wiggled and squirmed her way through the crowd, squeezing herself between people. "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry." She finally broke through and looked around. "Ah ha!" she shouted. She spotted a sign with an arrow that said bathrooms and quickly trotted in the direction it pointed.

...

Haruhi gagged as the man forced his lips against hers. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and she bit down on it as hard as she could. She tasted the warm blood in her mouth as he pulled away. "Damn it!" he cursed, "You bitch!" He pinned her against the wall as she kicked and clawed. He reached down and tried to unbutton her pants.

"No stop!" she shrieked, attempting to shove him away.

He sneered and kissed her roughly. His stubble scratched her face and his mouth tasted like alcohol.

"Get away from my Haruhi!"

He stopped to look behind him, only to get punched in the face. The man immediately collapsed to the ground revealing Tamaki standing behind him, panting heavily, looking furious and a little green.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted. She ran to him and embraced him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. He held her close as she cried.

Suddenly there was a noise behind them, a clanking sound of something clattering to the ground.

Kimiko stood over the man who had once again fallen to the ground. "He almost stabbed you, you idiot, Tamaki. You have to make sure they don't have a knife and that they're actually unconscious." The man lifted his head and Kimiko quickly slammed her heal into his skull, hard enough to knock him completely unconscious but not hard enough to seriously hurt him. Although she really wanted to kill him at the moment, seething with rage, she resisted the urge. Barely resisted. The list of ways she could kill him was running through her mind. Oh, but she didn't just want to kill him. She wanted to torture him and kill him painfully slow. Cut off all his appendages one by one. _Dirty pervert scum._ She wondered how many other girls he raped. And what did he do with them after? What had he been planning to do with Haruhi? Kill her after he had had his fun? Kimiko balled her hands into fists. Her nails dug into her palms. Kimiko didn't even realize what she was doing until her hands started bleeding. Kimiko gasped and unclenched her fists, staring at awe at what she had done to herself.

Tamaki bowed his head, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Kimiko felt pain in her chest as if someone had pricked her heart. She instantly felt regretful_. I shouldn't have been so harsh to him. _She opened her mouth to apologize, but her lips couldn't form the words. "It's okay. I didn't expect _you_ to know that." She said snidely. Kimiko felt like smacking herself. How had what she tried to make an apology sound like another insult? "Are you okay, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, and realizing she still had her arms around Tamaki, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Haruhi." She looked away. She couldn't help but feel guilty. "I kind of got lost." She attempted to smile. "Good thing Tamaki showed up."

Tamaki smiled hugely and grabbed Kimiko and Haruhi, hugging them both. "That's the first time you've ever said anything about me without adding 'that idiot' or 'you idiot' and in a positive way!"

Kimiko grimaced in his arms. She frowned, but didn't shove him away. She'd just endure it. She realized that maybe Tamaki wasn't such an idiot. He was pretty amazing actually. She saw how much he cared for Haruhi and thought it was sweet. She was certain he would give his life for her. Haruhi was so lucky and she didn't even realize it. Kimiko didn't even know how he managed to punch a guy out, being sick and all.

"Wait, weren't you just puking five minutes ago?" she asked suspiciously.

"Haruhi was in trouble. Just because I was sick doesn't mean I wouldn't save her! I had to rescue my precious Haruhi! No one dares touches my Haruhi!" Haruhi sighed as he went off into one of his rants.

"Kimi-chan!"

Kimiko turned and Honey nearly tackled her to the ground. "Ah, what? Honey!"

"What happened Kimi-chan?"

Mori stood behind him, as did the rest of the Host Club, and observed the scene glancing at the unconscious man on the ground and the disheveled Haruhi.

"Uh, this guy," she gestured towards the man lying on the ground, "attacked Haruhi and sexually harassed her. He tried to rape her."

Honey's eyes widened. "Haru-chan, are you okay?"

Haruhi nodded.

The twins looked at each other, then the man, then Haruhi, and then at each other again. Their faces twisted in anger as they bellowed, "DIE!" and launched themselves at the man.

"Stop." Kyoya said sternly. The twins stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground, just short of the unconscious man. "We don't want you two faced with charges. We'll let my family's private police force handle this."

Kyoya pulled out his phone, pressed a button, and then held the phone to his ear. He waited patiently for the other line to answer. He explained what happened and told them that they better be at the fair in no less than ten minutes or they were all going to be fired.

"Kimi-chan. Your hands." Honey reached out and grabbed her wrists. He stared at her hands as the blood from them dripped onto the ground.

"Oh, I forgot about that." she said, "I'm fine."

"What happened? Did he do this to you?" Honey tensed up and glared at the man on the ground.

"No, it was my finger nails. I did it to myself on accident."

"But you're finger nails aren't even that long."

"I know, but it's fine, okay."

The police came and hauled the guy off to jail. Haruhi seemed fine, but everyone knew she was barely holding it together. Kimiko knew just how she felt. They left the fair and Kyoya dropped them off at Honey's house. Before she got out of the car, Kimiko hugged Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "It always makes it better if you have someone there for you. You're not alone Haruhi. Don't be afraid to ask for help."

Haruhi nodded and murmured, "Thanks." That was just the thing she needed to hear.

They drove away and dropped of Mori and the twins. When they pulled up to Haruhi's apartment complex, Haruhi hesitated. Her dad was at work and she didn't want to be all by herself in her apartment. She remembered what Kimiko said and turned to Tamaki. "Um, Senpai, can you, uh, maybe stay at my place with me until my dad is home? I don't want to be by myself."

Out of the corner of her eye Haruhi saw Kyoya's slightly shocked expression.

Tamaki smiled his big goofy grin. "Of course! I can't believe it! Did you hear that, Mommy? Haruhi invited me into her house!" He giggled happily.

"Yes, Daddy, now shoo! I have to get home."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smiled as she got out of the car with Tamaki skipping behind her. _Oh, Tamaki._

**Well, I hope it wasn't that bad even though it was short. I should have the next chapter up soon. :D It's…. well I'll just say one thing. Bunnies. :) Heh heh heh…. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did then Tamaki would realize that he loved Haruhi sooner! **

Kimiko sighed as she walked into her room. _What a long day_. She kicked off her Converse and slipped off her knee socks. She unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the bed. She pulled the ribbons out of her hair, undoing her pigtails, and slipped off her shirt and skirt. She grabbed one of the overly large shirts she used as a night shirt and pulled it over her head.

There was a knock on the door and Kimiko turned. "Yes?"

"It's Honey."

"Come in."

Honey opened the door and immediately blushed. "You could have told me you were changing."

She shrugged. The large t-shirt went to her mid-thigh, so she didn't really care. At least it covered her butt. "I don't care." Not thinking, she bent down do grab the clothes she had dropped on the floor.

Honey giggled. "Bunnies."

Kimiko grabbed the ends of the shirt and pulled it down. "Honey!"

"What? You're the one that bent over."

Kimiko blushed.

"It's okay. You look cute in them. You shouldn't be embarrassed."

Kimiko didn't know whether to be angry or say thanks. The voice in her mind spoke up, "Come on, now's your chance to test it." "I don't get how that would prove anything." "Watch how reacts as if you were an outside person looking in. Watch his body language. Think of this as an experiment and you're the scientist observing it." "Great. I never liked science." "Come on, it's not like you don't want to." Kimiko let go of the shirt and even purposely let it scrunch at her hip, leaving a lot of the bunnies visible. What was she doing? She knew that if it was anyone else she'd never show her underwear like this. It wasn't lady like. But since when has she been lady like?

Kimiko felt that rush she got when she was tired and her body went into spazztic overdrive. She became extremely hyper and crazy, and did stupid things without even thinking that she regretted later.

Honey's eyes widened as he stared at the bunnies. He giggled and so did Kimiko. "Hey Honey, I think I'm just going to sleep in this tonight. I feel really hot anyways." She yawned and stretched her arms towards the sky. "Do you mind if I sleep with you again?"

Honey swallowed nervously. "No, of course not Kimi-chan."

"Okay, well I'll be in there in a few minutes. I have to brush my teeth and stuff."

Honey nodded. "Yeah, I should probably go and get ready too."

He exited her room and Kimi-chan walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then stared at herself in the mirror. "You should give yourself to him." the voice whispered in her head. "What? No!" "Come on, your sixteen, almost seventeen." "That doesn't make it right." "Fine, I knew you wouldn't do it. It was worth a try." Kimiko huffed, blowing up, causing her bangs to flutter. She frowned. Why had she even thought of that? She must be really tired if she was thinking of such weird things.

She walked to Honey's room and cautiously opened the door. "Honey?" she called.

"Hey Kimi-chan," He looked up from a book he was reading. How unusual. It was an odd sight to see Honey reading.

Kimiko crawled into bed next to him and glanced over his shoulder. She saw English words and looked at him confused. "What are you reading and why is it in English?"

"I'm trying to get better at English, but it's too complicated. I have a really hard time reading it."

"Yeah, it's complicated at first, but once you're in a place where everyone speaks it you catch on quickly."

"Oh yeah, did you know any English when you went to America?"

"Yeah, a little, but now I'm fluent."

"Wow that must have been really tough."

"The friends I made in America really helped me learn. By listening and talking to them I learned it much quicker."

"Do you miss them?"

Kimiko suddenly looked sad. "Yeah, a lot." Then her eyes widened. "Oh crap, I was supposed to video chat with them tonight! Does your computer have a web cam? What time is it?" The voice in her head started screaming at her, saying she should stay in bed with Honey, but she ignored it. She looked at the clock. It was almost twelve. She hadn't realized it was that late. That meant it was almost eight in the morning there.

"Yeah, that one has a camera." He pointed to the computer on his desk in the corner.

"Can I use it?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks!"

Kimiko quickly pulled out the desk chair and sat in it. She clicked, typed, clicked again, and then requested a video chat. She waited in anticipation for them to answer. Finally Maggie's face popped up.

"Kimi!" she shouted. Maggie looked as if she had just woken up. Her short, bright, red hair was sticking up in every direction and she gazed into the camera with sleepy eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, revealing the different colored bands of her braces. She turned to somewhere off camera and called, "Hey Jill! It's Kimi!"

Jill came into view from the side and started squealing. Her long, fine, brown hair was already combed through and braided. She giggled her shrill little laugh and grinned. "Hey Kimi!"

"Hey guys! Jill, you're at Maggie's house?" Kimiko immediately recognized Maggie's room, littered with clothes and random items.

"Yeah, I slept over."

"Who's that?" Maggie asked.

Kimiko realized she could see Honey who looked very confused, trying to follow their conversation in English.

"Oh that's Honey." Kimiko said.

Both of the girls giggled. "So he's the Honey you were talking about." Jill teased.

"He's even cuter than you said he was!" Maggie said.

"Shut up guys!"

They both snickered. "So, Kimi," Maggie asked, "When are you going to come visit us? We miss you!"

Kimiko frowned. "I don't know when I'll be able to."

"Well, everyone misses you." Jill said.

"I know. I know. I miss them too."

Honey tried to follow the conversation and only got bits and parts. He heard his name a few times and something about visiting. He didn't know why Kimiko looked so sad. After about twenty more minutes Kimiko hung up and crawled back in bed. She leaned her head on Honey's chest and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Kimi-chan?"

"Oh, I just miss them a lot and I promised them I'd go back and visit, but I haven't had the chance."

"It's okay Kimi-chan. I'm sure you'll get the chance soon."

Kimiko smiled, trying to remain positive. "Yeah, I'm sure I will." The voice whispered to her, "Come on, this is a good time to test it."

Kimiko rolled herself over onto Honey, sitting on his lap, but facing him. "Hey Honey Bunny." she whispered. She leaned forward closer to him and smiled. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" She reached out stroked his hair.

Honey's face reddened and he unintentionally held his breath. "Kimi-chan…."

Kimiko giggled. "Look, he's blushing." the voice noted. She reached out and touched his cheek. "You're blushing Honey."

"You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Maybe." she said in a sing-song voice.

Honey smirked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Kimiko could feel his breath on her cheek. "I can see the bunnies." he whispered in her ear.

Kimiko blushed and pulled at the shirt. Honey pulled her even closer. Her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush up against hers.

"Mitsukuni!"

Kimiko jumped, banging her forehead into Honey's.

"Chika-chan?" Honey rubbed his head and squinted at his brother in the door way.

Chika's eyes were wide and he stared at them both. "Kimiko? Mitsukuni? What the hell are you doing?"

Kimiko suddenly was very angry. The voice in her mind screamed and cursed, "Damn it! Chika you asshole! You ruined it!" She glared at him and balled her hands into fists. "What are _we _doing? What are _you _doing? Spying on people in the middle of the night!"

Chika gasped, but he instantly recomposed his face into showing no emotion. Expressionless. No one could tell what was going through his mind. A hurricane of thoughts of different assumptions and guesses, of how he should react, of explanations for this outrageousness, and of his jealousy where buzzing through his mind. The first clear thing he thought of that wasn't a jumble of thoughts was _fight_.

Chika flew through the air and kicked Kimiko off of Honey, sending her crashing into the wall. Kimiko fell to the floor like a limp rag doll, groaning. She rubbed the back of her head. _Great_, she thought, _I got smashed into a wall… again_.

"Chika-chan!" Honey shouted angrily. _How dare he hurt Kim-chan._ Honey spun and kicked him, hooking his foot around Chika's ankle causing him to fall face first onto the bed. Chika slid of the bed and stood up in his stance, ready to fight.

Honey was about to hit him again but Kimiko grabbed his wrist. "This is my fight, not yours." She smiled. "Anyways, he's just following tradition."

Kimiko swung her leg up, probably flashing her underwear, and kicked him in the side of his face. He spun and wobbled, but somehow remained standing. Chika should have expected it. It was one of Kimiko's signature moves. But his mind was so cloudy.

She tried to kick him again but he dodged and kicked her other leg, the one she was standing on, and she fell back. She immediately stood back up and punched and kicked at him, but he dodged all her blows. They paused, staring at each other, both panting heavily. Kimiko smirked. Chika fought like Honey. No, he was no near as good as his brother, but they had similar techniques. _He's going to try to hit my legs. He knows if he hurts them, then he's sure to win. _

He attacked and tried to hit her knee but Kimiko jumped up, dodging it and kicked him into the wall. She landed perfectly on both feet and sneered. He slumped to the floor and tried to get up, but collapsed to the ground. "I win!" She giggled cutely and smiled innocently. "It doesn't feel so nice being kicked into a wall does it?" she asked as she offered her hand to help him up. He struggled to his feet by himself, refusing her help.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just am."

"I thought… I thought you were in America…."

Kimiko shook her head. "Nope! Well, I was, but I came back."

"Does you being here have anything to do with why your father keeps calling?"

….

"Just please don't break anything. Okay, Senpai?"

Tamaki bobbed his head up and down excitedly as he slipped off his shoes and ran into Haruhi's apartment. "So what do you want to do Haruhi?"

"Um, we can watch TV, I guess."

Tamaki plopped himself down on her couch and clicked on the TV. "Haruhi," he whined, "Your TV is so small and the picture is fuzzy."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Senpai. Not everyone can afford giant movie theater sized TVs like you."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Wow." he said, truly amazed.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can make popcorn."

"Ooh, that would be good." Tamaki switched through the channels and frowned. "Haruhi, I think there's something wrong with your TV. It only has like twenty channels."

"Nothing's wrong with it, Senpai."

"Really? You mean you seriously only have twenty channels?" He turned around and stared at her in awe.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Wow, Haruhi has it worse than I thought." he whispered, "Only twenty channels! How can that even be possible? My poor Haruhi…."

"I can hear you."

"Oh no I've offended Haruhi!" he mumbled.

"I can hear that too. I'm not deaf, Senpai."

Tamaki finally just shut his mouth and silently clicked from channel to channel. Haruhi came and sat next to him, holding a bowl of popcorn. Tamaki took a handful and ate it all at once. Haruhi stared at him questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"You're seriously stuffing your face again?"

He shrugged innocently and ate some more. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. She caught herself thinking, _oh, Tamaki_, again.

Tamaki frustrated her, annoyed the hell out of her, and made her sigh and roll her eyes, but he also made her smile. He was childish, whiney, needy, and irritating, but he was also optimistic, sweet, and loving. Haruhi used to only notice his glaring flaws. The ones that everyone couldn't help but notice. But if you looked past the imperfections you could start to see the good things about him. Haruhi was gradually starting see more of the good things and less of the bad. Maybe if she had noticed, she would have stopped herself. But it was too late. Haruhi Fujioka was falling in love with the one she had convinced herself she loathed, the prince of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh himself.

She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss on the Ferris wheel. She wouldn't- no couldn't admit to herself that she had actually enjoyed it. She convinced herself that it was all in her head. That the fair food was getting to her, but was that really it? Yeah, it was good, but just because she liked the kiss meant nothing. Right?

"Haruhi,"

Haruhi blinked and looked at Tamaki. "What?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just tired." She looked at the TV. "What are we even watching?"

Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know. Some commoner show."

Haruhi didn't even have the energy to sigh. She let out a puff of air as she leaned her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi shushed him and closed her eyes. "Please, just let me rest."

Before Tamaki could reply she was out, deep into the realm of dreams.

….

Love. It's an interesting thing. It can make you pretend to be someone you're not. It can blind you from the truth. It can make you lie, to yourself or someone else. It's indefinable because it's different for everyone. But once you feel it, you know. For some it takes a while to find and for others, it shows up knocking on their door, letting them decide whether to answer or not. Love can hurt. Oh, how it hurt. Love brings pain and weakness. Because when someone you love is hurt, you are. It's worse than feeling the pain yourself.

Every one of her sobs was a stab at his heart. Every scream was a gunshot to the head. Every time she cried, he wanted to cry too.

Hopelessness. The worst feeling ever. Standing by her side, watching her agony, but not being able to do anything. He could see the way her eyes seemed to scream for help. She looked at him desperately, pleading silently, but he did nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was on the verge of tears. Tears he couldn't stop from falling. He wanted to take her someplace safe, anywhere but here. Out of the reach of the one trying to take her away from him.

He stood there before her, that man, pretending to be worried and concerned.

"Oh, I was so worried about her. I'm glad you called Yorihisa." Kimiko's father said with a fake look of concern on his face as he glanced at his daughter.

Honey's father nodded. He wasn't too happy that he was awoken in the middle of the night. "She's been in good hands, Noboru."

Honey sat next to his father glaring at Noboru. He hated him. He hated how he made Kimiko so scared. He could see her shaking. He could see her watery eyes and trembling bottom lip. But his father seemed unaware.

"But," Yorihisa spoke, "You need to control your daughter."

"She will definitely be punished."

Kimiko let out a quite whimper and swallowed nervously.

"Yasuchika," Noboru said, "Exactly what was she doing when you found her?"

Honey glanced at Chika sitting next to him.

"Um, well, she was in bed with Honey."

Noboru raised an eyebrow and for a second it almost seemed like he was smiling. "And what were they doing?"

Chika opened his mouth to speak, but Noboru held up his hand to shush him. "Wait, I want Kimiko to answer."

Kimiko's eyes widened. "W-we weren't doing anything." she stammered.

"Don't lie to me." he nearly shouted.

"I-I was j-ju-just, um, we were…. I don't know."

Noboru shook his head, disappointedly. Honey didn't know why he was making her say it, even though he already knew. "I'm very disappointed in you. You will be punished very severely."

Kimiko let out a small little sob and bowed her head in shame.

Honey had had enough. "It's not her fault! Kimiko didn't do anything wrong. She came here to train with me."

"Is making out training?" Noboru asked.

Honey blushed. "We weren't-"

"But, I'm glad she came here to train. She could have told me she was here though." Noboru obviously didn't believe the lie. Honey didn't know why he pretended to believe it.

"Maybe she could stay here and train more." Honey suggested desperately.

Noboru smiled and nodded. "That would be good, but only if that was okay with you Yorihisa."

Yorihisa nodded. "That's fine."

Honey sighed. "Thank you, Father."

"But, I'll be coming to check on your progress Kimiko."

"Yes, Father." she murmured.

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about your punishment."

And with that, he left. Honey ran over to Kimiko and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay, Kimi-chan?"

"Yes. Thank you, Honey." She leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek.

Honey blushed. "Kimi-chan." he whispered.

Kimiko buried her face into his chest, like she always did, and resisted the urge to cry. She should be happy. Yes, she was going to have to face her punishment, but she had expected much worse. He let her stay. But something was nagging her. He obviously had something else planned and she had an idea of what it was. The reason they were engaged in the first place.

He treated her like a dog. He trained her to be the best for money and fame. And now he was trying to breed her. Not only would her marrying Honey make her the wife of the head of the Haninozuka family, meaning he would be the head of the family's father-in-law and the Haninozuka family was famous and stinking rich. But he knew, and Honey's father had probably thought of it too, that if they had a child, the child's abilities would be amazing.

Kimiko remembered what had happened that had started the whole crazy idea in her father's head. When her talents were first discovered.

"Hey, leave her alone!" she had shouted, in her squeaky little girl voice.

The older boys had laughed still dangling the girl's doll over her head. "Yeah, what are you going to do? Make us? You're just a little brat. What're you? Four?"

"No! I'm five!" She had held up three fingers, but then realizing her mistake, she held up two more.

"Ooh, now we're scared." they had taunted.

"You should be!" She scrunched up her face and pouted. She stomped her feet on the ground angrily, making her little pigtails shake.

They chuckled and smirked, watching her little performance. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Kimiko Haninozuka!" She thumped her chest proudly and glared at them.

Their eyes widened as they recognized the name. "She's a Haninozuka." one whispered, "Should we really be messing with her."

"Oh, come on, her? She's harmless." the other one said as he held the doll over the crying girl's head.

"Give it back to her!" she screeched and launched herself at them. She kicked shins, punched stomachs, pulled hair, and gnawed on legs. They had screamed and she had felt no mercy banging her tiny little fists into their skulls.

"Get off! Get off!"

They ran away screaming, "She's a little freak! There's no way that's normal!"

No, it wasn't normal. She had gotten the Haninozuka fighting gene. She was a natural. Her father immediately used that to his advantage and started training her. From that day on she was nothing more than a dog. A dog that could do tricks. A dog that could kill. A prize winning dog he wanted to breed.

"He's using me." she whispered.

"What?" Honey asked. She hadn't even realized that he had carried her back to bed.

"He's using me." she reiterated.

"Who?"

"My father. He's using me. He's been using me all this time and he's still using me now. Even when I'm here I'm not safe."

"Kimi-chan, what are you talking about?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to get her to look at him, but she still stared off, eyes wide and full of fright.

She finally met his eyes. "The reason he let me stay. He's using me to his advantage again. After what Chika saw he wants me to stay."

"Kimi-chan, you're not making any sense."

"Think about it Honey. To him we are like two dogs. Prize-winning dogs. And what do they do with two very talented dogs. They breed them."

"B-but why would he even be thinking about something like that? You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? He would do it for money. Imagine how talented our child would be."

Honey blushed at the thought of him and Kimiko having a baby. Him and Kimi-chan? A baby? He knew it probably wasn't the most important part of the conversation, but just the thought of it made his face redden. "Yeah…." He sighed dreamily.

"Honey!" she snapped, "Pay attention."

"It's okay Kimi-chan. He can try whatever he wants. I don't really care what the heck he's planning as long as you're safe."

Kimiko smiled. "You're so sweet." For the second time that night she kissed his cheek.

Honey blushed. "K-Kimi-chan." he stammered, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because. Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it." he whispered.

Kimiko smirked and kissed his cheek again. "Can we go to sleep now? It's been a really long day and I'm tired."

He grinned. "Of course Kimi-chan."

**Okay… Well…. Um…. Ya. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Don't worry the next one will be all cutesy and fun…. I hope…. **

**I have a few questions that I would like you to answer. And don't just ignore them please!**

**What would you like Kimiko and Honey to do? It can be like anything. An idea for a cute little scene. A bath together lol haha. Anything! I don't care if you think it's really stupid! I might use it! **

**Same as number one but for Tamaki and Haruhi. :D **

**Tell me if you liked the flirty cutesy scene with Honey and Kimiko! **

**What would be the perfect date for Kimiko and Honey? Dinner? Movies? I don't know…. **

**Ok well thanks! And if no one answers the questions then I will be really sad… **

**I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up soon! It will be up sooner if I get some feedback on the questions cuz I'm kinda stuck!**

**Favorite, review, and stuff! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry! T-T I haven't published a new chapter forever! I know I'm a horrible person! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I want to because I obviously can't handle it! (I feel so bad!)**

Haruhi tried to run but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move. She looked behind her and her face twisted in fear. She pumped her legs but it seemed to have no effect. She was running in slow motion while everything else was moving so fast. The giant, putrid ogre ran after her. Every one of his steps made the ground shake. Right as he reached to grab her, the slow motion spell broke and she stumbled away.

She ran and ran, but he was too fast. He snatched her up and his giant ogre fingers wrapped around her waist. He held her close to his face, and his giant eyes stared at her. "Aw aren't you a cute little thing." he grumbled in a deep husky voice.

Haruhi gagged as his rank breath enveloped her. She kicked and punched at his fingers around her, but he didn't even seem to feel it. "Let me go! Leave me alone."

The ogre chuckled and fumbled with her clothing, but his giant fingers couldn't grasp the tiny buttons so he just ripped them off. Haruhi screamed as he kissed her harshly, getting gross green slobber all over her face. "Stop it! No! Stop!" She kicked and screeched. "Let me go!"

….

Haruhi began to move in her sleep. Tamaki looked at her. "Haruhi?"

She whimpered and gripped his sleeve. She began to scream. "Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki tried to calm her, but she kept screaming. He attempted to grab her jerking fists, but failed.

"Stop it! No! Stop! Let me go!" She flailed and shrieked loudly.

"Haruhi! Calm down!" Tamaki finally grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her quivering shoulders. "Sshhh," he said, "It's alright." He held her close, slightly rocking her back and forth, and whispered in her ear, "It's all right. I'm here, Haruhi. You're okay."

She grabbed at Tamaki's shirt and pulled him closer. She seemed to almost smile. "Tamaki."

….

"You leave my Haruhi alone!"

The ogre stared at the blonde prince gripping a sharp metal sword. He dropped Haruhi to the ground and she landed in a puddle of mud. It was strangely sticky and glued her to the ground. The ogre grunted, thundering towards the prince. Tamaki launched himself at the ogre, sword ready.

"Tamaki! No!" Haruhi shouted. She watched helplessly as the ogre swung his giant club and hit her beloved prince right in the side. A sob escaped her throat as his limp body hit the ground. She spotted his sword in the ogre's chest and gasped. The ogre seemed surprised too as he pulled the sword out and stared at it for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

Haruhi struggled to get free of the sticky mud and ran over to Tamaki. She knelt down by his side and stared at his beat up body. "Tamaki. Tamaki!" she shook him violently and shouted in his face. "Come on Senpai you can't leave me now. Tamaki!" Tears flowed freely down her face, splashing onto the prince cheeks.

Suddenly his eyelashes fluttered and he looked up at her.

"Tamaki?"

"Why am I a prince? I should be king." he said weakly, "Your dreams don't make sense Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled. "You're such an idiot Senpai." Of course, that's what he says after he almost dies.

Tamaki smiled weakly and then suddenly blushed. He turned his head and looked away. "H-Haruhi! You're clothes!"

Haruhi glanced down. "Oh."

Tamaki grunted as he sat up with a lot effort. Still looking away he fumbled with his shirt and thrust it into Haruhi's hands. "Here, wear this."

Haruhi smirked. "Thanks." Haruhi slipped the silky fabric on. She sat silently for a moment, staring at the back of Tamaki's head. "Tamaki. You can turn around now."

Tamaki slowly turned, wincing slightly at the pain movement brought him.

Haruhi leaned in without any warning and kissed Tamaki. First a small peck, and then a deeper more passionate kiss. Tamaki's face reddened to the shade of a tomato and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. His lips were frozen for a moment but then he started to kiss her back. His eyes slowly closed and he reached up to caress her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She finally pulled away, leaving them both out of breath.

"Thanks for saving me Tamaki." she whispered.

"No problem." he murmured.

Haruhi kissed him again, even harder than before. His lips were intoxicating. She only had one kiss and now she was addicted, desperate for more. She just wanted to-

"You little punk! I'm going to kill you!"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes sleepily and saw a blurry outline of her father standing before them. Tamaki suddenly jerked and froze. _What's going on? Urgh, stupid Tamaki. Stop moving. I'm trying to sleep._ Tamaki was suddenly pulled away by Ranka and thrown across the room. Haruhi heard yelling and swearing, but didn't exactly process what was going on. She only heard bits and pieces. "How dare get near my Haruhi! Why I ought to…. How could you even dare... Sex…. My daughter! …. I'm going to kick your ass so hard…. Cut off your…." She caught a bit of Tamaki desperately trying to explain. "It wasn't like that! I was just-just-" Oh, Tamaki, you fool. Her eyes shot open as she remembered her dream. She screamed. "I can't believe I- Oh my gosh! I've gone insane!" she stared at the old carpet on the floor in complete utter shock. Ranka completely misunderstood Haruhi's words. His eyes widened and he turned to Tamaki! "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Tamaki yelped and ran as Ranka chased him in circles around the apartment.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried desperately. But it was useless. Haruhi was off in another world. She bit her bottom lip and stared off. Why would she dream about such a thing? She didn't really like the kiss on the Ferris wheel that much? Did she? She lightly touched her lips and remembered the feeling of Tamaki's lips on hers. She frowned. No, stop thinking like this. Get a hold of yourself.

"Haruhi, please!"

"Dad, stop." she nearly whispered. "Tamaki was just here to help me. I-I didn't want to be alone." Ranka skidded to a halt and stared at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"This guy at the fair tried to- he was t-touching me and... and... he wouldn't stop..." she sobbed.

Ranka immediately turned to glare at Tamaki. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his earrings. "Oh, you're a dead man Suoh!"

"No sir, you don't-" Tamaki yelled as he was tackled to the ground. He kneed Tamaki hard in the crotch and he squeaked. He punched him in the gut and he wheezed. He had his hand around Tamaki's neck before he could protest.

"Dad, it wasn't Tamaki."

Ranka reframed from beating Tamaki for a moment to look up at his daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." As if she wouldn't know.

Ranka tossed the limp and possibly dead Tamaki aside like trash and rushed to his daughter. He embraced her tightly. "It's okay, Haruhi. Daddy's here. Who did it? Why I'll kill that bastard for hurting my Haruhi."

"I'm fine, Dad. Thanks to Tamaki. The guy was sent to jail."

At the sound of his name, Tamaki moaned from where he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Ranka couldn't ignore, no matter how much he desperately wanted to, the love in Haruhi's voice when she spoke of the disgrace of a man who still had fits like a child. He wouldn't admit that his daughter was growing up. To him she was the same little girl she had always been. But he had to admit Tamaki wasn't that bad. If he had truly saved his precious daughter then he could be considered okay. But Ranka still wasn't okay with his daughter running of and marrying a rich blonde idiot, no matter how heroic he's been.

….

Tamaki returned home and was surprised to find Kyoya sitting there calmly on the plush couch in his room. He limped in and shut the door behind him.

"Kyoya, what're you doing here? It's late... or urgh early." He glanced at the fancy clock on the wall and it read about five past four in the morning.

Ignoring his question, Kyoya spoke sharply, "So you were at Haruhi's a long time, hmm?" Light glinted eerily off his glasses.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry Kyoya, but can this wait until later? I didn't get an ounce of sleep. I'm tired and very sore."

Kyoya's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh, really? What were you guys doing?"

"Oh Mommy it was the worst." Tamaki whined, "Ranka beat me up!" He plopped himself down on the sofa next to Kyoya and moaned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyoya mumbled, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. Kyoya stared at him, waiting for the real answer. Tamaki glanced away and wrung his hands together. "It's just, Haruhi was having nightmares and I was comforting her and then Ranka came home and- and- and yeah..."

"Comforting her?"

"I was just doing as any father would! I was comforting my Haruhi! I was just holding her! It was the only thing that stopped her from screaming!"

Kyoya nodded and scribbled in his notebook. "So..." he said a bit awkwardly, "Are you and Haruhi... together?" He pushed up his glasses and the light reflecting off of them hid his expression.

"No!" Tamaki shrieked.

"I saw what happened on the Ferris wheel. Don't lie to me, Tamaki." Kyoya said sternly.

"Oh, that..." Tamaki, as he always did when he was embarrassed, held his hand over his mouth as his face reddened. "That was an accident." When Kyoya didn't say anything Tamaki said more loudly, "It was! I promise!"

"Okay, I believe you." Kyoya shut his notebook and stood up.

"Wait, Kyoya where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm tired." Kyoya walked to the bedroom door and turned the knob.

"B-but is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kyoya shut the door and left.

_Why did he wait here just to ask me that?_ Tamaki wondered. He sighed. What was Kyoya constantly writing in that dang notebook? He smirked. He was definitely going to find out. As Tamaki fell asleep, his plot started forming in his head. Operation Find Out What Kyoya Writes in His Dang Notebook.

…..

"Oh, Honey." she moaned. She knew in the back of her mind that it was just a dream, but a part of her desperately wished it was real. Her dreams always felt so real and vivid. And what she was feeling at the moment was pure ecstasy. His sweet lips pressed against hers and his hands ran down her side, pulling her closer. His lips tasted like candy and she couldn't help but flick her tongue lightly across them. His mouth moved down to her neck and his hands crept up her skirt, but she didn't care. She unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged it off easily. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Oh, so wrong. Yet, so right at the same time. She felt his fingers tug at the edge of her bunny panties and she let him pull them down. She felt the cloth slide down to her knees and-

Kimiko awoke with a start, surprisingly out of breath.

"Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko jumped and whipped her head around to see Honey standing in the bathroom doorway. Steam was escaping in wisps around him. He stood there, water dripping from his hair, staring at her with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"H-Honey." she stammered.

"Are you okay?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. "But you were moaning a lot in your sleep and your face is all red. I came out here because I thought I heard you call my name." He touched her red cheeks and she quickly looked away. "You feel warm. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." she reassured him. She glanced at his very bare chest. He's torturing me. Every molecule of her being was screaming for him. Suddenly the other side of her took over and she pulled him closer, crawling onto his lap. She traced the muscles on his chest. "You have a nice body." she commented. _What am I doing? He's nearly naked!_ She traced his abdomen and then his pectorals, humming quietly.

He stared at her, his face slightly pink.

Suddenly she jumped up. "Uh, sorry!" She held her hand up to her face and tried to hide her blush.

"Are you okay Kimi-chan? You're acting kind of... weird..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to, um, go take a shower." She pointed to the bathroom and quickly turned. She tripped on her own feet and wobbled forward, her arms wind-milling, but there was no use. She hit the ground and quickly scrambled up. She didn't dare look back at Honey as she ran into the bathroom, hastily shutting the door behind her.

"Kimi-chan?" he called, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She leaned back against the closed down and slid down it until her butt hit the floor. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I'm such an idiot." she murmured. She sat and wallowed in her remorse. He probably thought she was a lunatic. She didn't want to go back out there and face him. She couldn't even think about him without blushing.

Kimiko turned the shower on and quickly shed her clothing. She hesitantly stuck her foot in the shower and then walked in completely. The warm water seemed to be coming from all directions. She sighed contently as she arched her head and let the water rinse her hair, momentarily forgetting her worries. She hummed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed the shampoo that Makoto had conveniently put in there for her. She glanced at the label and raised an eyebrow. "Strawberry scented?" She chuckled lightly. There was no way that Makoto just grabbed that at random. She squirted it into her palm and began to massage it into her scalp. She unconsciously started singing. At first it was a quiet murmur and then her volume grew and she was belting out lyrics she barely even knew. She faltered, remembering that there was only a bathroom door between her and Honey. She blushed. He probably heard. She clamped her mouth shut, resisting the temptation to sing.

The thought of Honey made her bite her lip. She frowned. What was her problem? It was just a dream. Nothing more. But what were dreams exactly? They were usually sculpted from your fears... or your wants. But they could also mean nothing and just be random. Kimiko wasn't sure how she would even be able to be near Honey. She needed to get away. And fast.

….

Honey sat on the edge of his bed, now fully dressed, looking truly perplexed. _What's wrong with Kimi-chan? Why is she acting so weird?_ He bit on the edge of his thumb and his eyebrows scrunched together. He was quickly starting to worry. Was she acting weird because she didn't want to live here? Maybe she wanted to go back to United States and live there? Was she unhappy? If so, then why? Had he done something wrong? Did he upset her? He became paranoid. He automatically blamed it on himself. "What did I do?" he wondered aloud.

He froze and listened. He could have sworn he heard something. He waited. There it was again. A light murmur coming from the bathroom. Suddenly, the voice exploded into an explosion of song. The sweet voice floated along the air until it filled your ears. Honey smiled. The singing filled his heart to the brim with warmth and he suddenly felt much more relaxed. His brain slowly finally began to work again and a idea popped into his mind. He giggled at his own cleverness and he quickly bounced out of the room. His idea was pure genius!

….

Kimiko poked her head out of the bathroom door. When she was satisfied that no one was in sight she stealthily crept out, clutching the towel wrapped around her. She sifted through the dresser that had been designated as hers in Honey's room. She wasn't going to get very far without clothes. She carelessly reached for underwear. Bunnies. Her heart lurched in her chest. Her heart rate sky-rocketed. Every thump echoed in her ears. She searched through her underwear but each pair was decorated with some cutesy design. It had Honey written all over it.

"Kimi-chan,"

Kimiko screamed and jumped, sending underwear everywhere. She remembered to grab the towel that was gradually coming apart. "H-Honey." she stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kimi-chan," he apologized, "I didn't realize you were changing."

Honey, looked very embarrassed, slipped back out the door.

Kimiko quickly picked up the scattered panties and chose a random pair, quickly slipping them on. She grabbed a bra, just as pink and frilly and, trying to ignore her frustration, she put it on. She grabbed a black skirt, red shirt, and her matching red lettermen style jacket and quickly got dressed. She was for once sick of pink. She shoved her feet into her black Converse and didn't even bother to put her hair up in the usual pig tails. She hastily ran out the door.

...

Honey walked back to his room to see if Kimiko was dressed yet and was almost to the door when he was knocked to the ground. Kimiko had barreled into him and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She stared at him for a moment and just lay there. "Hi." she breathed.

"Urgh, hi." Honey's face reddened slightly. He couldn't help but notice how good she smelled. The scent was intoxicating. What was it? Strawberries?

Kimiko quickly scrambled off of him. "I'm sorry." she said quickly. She was doing it again. She wasn't meeting his eyes. She seemed to look at everything but his eyes. What was wrong?

"It's okay." he giggled, "Oh, and we're going out today?"

Kimiko's eyes widened. "What? Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't know..." she mumbled.

"Come on, Kimi-chan! It'll be fun!" Honey grabbed her hand and she was helplessly dragged to what was sure to be her doom.

...

Kimiko gripped the leather sides of the passenger seat of the car as if her life depended on it, and it might just. "I d-didn't know you could d-drive, Honey."

Honey giggled as he turned a corner, causing Kimiko to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Yeah, I've had my license for a year." It's not that he was a bad driver. It was just... the thought of Honey driving scared her. And the thought of being in the car while he was driving scared her even more. At least he had grown a few inches in the past year and could actually see over the wheel. Kimiko dared to open one eye to make sure they were still alive. She glanced to the side at Honey who seemed perfectly calm, unlike her shaken self. This just proved how easily scared she really was, although most of the time she kept it well hidden.

"Do you want to drive, Kimi-chan?" Honey offered, "Didn't you just get your license?"

"Um, yeah I did, but no thanks." she mumbled, "I'm fine." She had gotten her license in America, where there was completely different traffic laws. When she got back she had to take the test again to get her Japan license. She still sometimes mixed the two up.

Honey nodded and suddenly braked. Kimiko screeched and jerked forward, but was caught by her seatbelt, with the help of Honey's outstretched arm. Kimiko suddenly felt safer knowing that Honey was ready to stop her from crashing through the dashboard. Honey frowned. "Sorry, Kimi-chan. The car in front of me just stopped all of the sudden!"

"It's okay." Oh how desperately she just wanted to hide and become invisible. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She tried distracting herself by playing with the radio. She switched from channel to channel, pausing only a moment to listen to each one. She finally settled on one and slumped back in her seat, staring blankly out the window. Drops of water started dripping onto the window. The dripping turned into pattering and then it was pouring. She frowned out at the rain. It reminded her of a horrible day long ago.

It had been raining that day at her funeral. It was like one if those cheesy dramatic movies, yet it wasn't at all the same time. No one had umbrellas because it had been forecasted to be sunny. They all stood there in the rain, soaked to the bone and looking miserable. She remembered the tears down her face mixing with the rain. She had one small little pink rose in her hand that she rested gently upon the casket. Sniffling, she whispered, "M-Mommy, if you can h-hear me... I really miss you... Why did you have to leave, Mommy? I-I don't understand... Why did you leave me? Why, Mommy?" She paused, reliving memories of days before. She had been so happy. What had happened? "Why did you want to go? I thought you were happy here. M-Mommy? Why?" She had been sobbing, her eyes all puffy and red with snot dripping from her nose. She couldn't understand why her mother would just leave her. How could she? She stared up at her father. He kept a stoic expression. He didn't even shed a tear. "What's wrong with you?" Kimiko had suddenly squeaked.

Her father glanced at her wearily. "What?"

"Aren't you sad at all? Mommy's gone and you're not even sad! It's all your fault she's gone! It's all. You're. Fault!" she pounded her small fists against his stomach, punctuating her words.

He had just stared at her, giving her a pitying look as she made a scene in front of everybody shouting accusations at her own father, who up until that day she had loved and admired. But that day had changed everything. From that day on her father was a completely different man. The father she had known was gone.

Honey pulled into a parking lot and parked the car, pulling Kimiko back to Earth. She shook her head and blinked away her watery eyes. Honey turned off the engine and glanced at her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, worried her voice would fail her. She gazed out the window and she looked confused. Why were they at a mall? Honey paused before looking out at the downpour to give Kimiko a worried glance. "I think I have an umbrella in the trunk. One sec, I'll go get it." Honey quickly slipped out the door.

Moments later he was opening the passenger door, umbrella in hand. "Come on."

Kimiko could feel her face flush as she huddled under what seemed like the tiniest umbrella in the world. Of course, she thought, only one umbrella. "You look cold Kimi-chan."

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She almost flinched as he said that stupid pet name. It was starting to frustrate her, especially today. Every time he said it gave her that weird feeling that she so desperately tried to push away.

Honey pushed open the glass doors and they were enveloped in warmth and blaring in their ears was… Christmas music? Kimiko almost gagged. She had forgotten. She didn't know how she did with all the commercials and carols. She probably just automatically pushed it away like she did with other unwanted things. She spun around on her heal and started heading back through the door but Honey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Kimi-chan, where are you going?"

"I want to go back home." She pouted.

Honey looked a bit hurt. "Why?"

"I hate Christmas. I can't stand all this decorations and crap." She grumbled almost inaudibly.

Honey gasped. "But Kimi-chan Christmas is wonderful!"

"Well, in my experience they have sucked. So can we please just go?"

"No. I'm going to make you love Christmas!" he giggled and towed her along.

Kimiko groaned. _I should have never even mentioned it. _

"This Christmas is going to be your best yet! There's going to be lights, cake, decorations, presents, cake, and even more cake!"

Kimiko started to feel nauseous. "Jingle Bells" blared from the speakers as Honey pulled her into some store.

….

Kimiko lost count of how many stores they went to. There were dancing Santas, light-up penguins, oversized candy canes, Santa hats, blinking lights, icicle lights, so many lights, prancing reindeer, stockings, and they got it all. They had made three trips back to the car to drop stuff off and filled the trunk and back seat. It was ridiculous.

Kimiko rested her head on the palm of her hand at a table in the food court as Honey went and got them some food. He had worn her out.

"Kimiko?"

She lifted her head groggily and squinted at a brunette boy. It took her mind a moment to process who he was. She suddenly sat up. "Oh, hi Ichiro." she said, blushing slightly.

He smiled. "Why do I keep running into you? You're not lost again are you?" he chuckled.

She laughed. "No, no. I'm just, um, Christmas shopping I guess."

"Cool, I'm here with my friends. We like to hang out here a lot. You're free to join us."

"No, but thanks. It's okay. I'm actually here with someone."

"Oh, really." Kimiko couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment in his voice.

"But maybe some other time."

"Yeah, that would be cool. So what have you got so far?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't get me started. If I named off everything it would take me days. I'm serious. I think we wiped the stores out."

Ichiro laughed and Kimiko laughed too. His laughter was contagious. She had uneasy feeling in her gut. She was actually laughing. Actually laughing and meaning it, and with a person she barely knew. It was strange.

"Sounds… fun?"

Kimiko shook her head fiercely. "No, I hate shopping."

"Yeah, I don't really like it either. What do you want to get for a Christmas? I really want the new Pineapple Phone."

"I don't know. Maybe a new set of throwing knives." He looked at her strangely and she giggled uneasily. "That probably wasn't what I should have said."

"No, that's cool. It's just you don't seem like the kind of person that would want knives." He chuckled lightly.

She grinned. "I get that a lot."

"Okay well I should get going. See you at school!" he said as he walked away towards his friends.

"Bye." she called after him. She felt herself blushing. What was wrong with her? She stared at the back of his head as he walked away. Honey abruptly pulled her out of her trance when he slammed the plastic tray onto the table. She jumped in her seat and let out a small squeak. "Honey! You scared the crap out of me!"

When she saw Honey's face she knew something was wrong. His eyes were hooded as he scowled. He stiffly sat down across from her and stared blankly at her. He was seeing her, but his mind was elsewhere. "Honey?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh that's Ichiro. He goes to our school. He's in my class."

Honey frowned and gazed at his untouched food as Kimiko nibbled her rice ball, cautiously staring at Honey. He mumbled something and then began to eat. Once he got food into his mouth he went back to normal. Kimiko continued to stare. _What was that all about? _"I was thinking," Honey suddenly said, "That we could go get a few more things and then go back home and decorate." He smiled sweetly and she nodded slowly.

"Um, okay sure."

She gazed at him curiously, cocking her head slightly to the side as she studied him. _That was strange…._ She still couldn't think of why Honey could suddenly be so harsh. "You're such an idiot." The annoying, yet very persistent voice mumbled. "Oh great, you're back." Kimiko could almost feel the voice smirk. "What is it now?" she asked it. "Let me just skip what was probably going to be pointless yammering and spell it out for you. Honey's jealous." "W-what? That's impossible." "Do you want to make him real jealous? Go flirt with Ichiro again." "No! And what do mean by 'again?'" Ignoring Kimiko the voice continued on a more serious note, "Just remember, I wouldn't take it too far. Honey could lose it." "Honey would ne-" "Over you he just might…."

"H-honey…."

Honey looked up from his food. "Yes, Kimi-chan?"

"Oh, never mind…."

He looked at her strangely for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance. His phone began to ring and he grumbled as he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. "It's Tama-chan." He flipped it open and held it up to his ear, immediately holding it away as Tamaki screamed through the phone. "Honey-Senpai! I have a brilliant plan!"

Honey shushed him and returned the phone to his ear. He nodded and mumbled. "Okay, Tama-chan, but I don't think Kyo-chan is going to like that." Honey listened for a few more minutes before saying, "We'll be there." He hung up and Kimiko gave him a questioning look.

"Tamaki set up a meeting to discuss the Christmas Ball."

"The Christmas Ball?"

"Yeah, it's the ball the Host Clun hosts on Christmas Eve."

"Oh. Isn't that in like a week?"

Honey nodded. "Come on, we better get going. We don't want to keep Tama-chan waiting."

….

As they were pulling up to the Suoh second mansion something occurred to Kimiko. "Wait, you said to Tamaki that Kyoya wasn't going to like this."

"Tamaki is using this is as an excuse to find out what's in Kyoya's notebook."

Kimiko was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "I guess I'm a bit curious about what's written in there too."

….

Kimiko noticed everyone staring at the Kyoya's book as he wrote in it, discussing the placement of the Christmas tree in the ball room for the party.

They all nodded and pretending like they were listening but all their eyes were transfixed. Kimiko found herself in a trance. Tamaki kept pushing Kyoya to drink a countless number of drinks, probably hoping he would soon have to leave and go to the bathroom. That, of course didn't work because the notebook never left Kyoya's hand. The twins tried peeking over his shoulder, to which he quickly slammed it shut. After many other failed attempts Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You're all being ridiculous."

She walked over to Kyoya and asked, "Kyoya-Senpai, what do you write in your notebook?"

"Notes, reminders, stuff. Why?"

"They wanted to know." She said, gesturing to Tamaki and the twins.

"But what do you write specifically?" Tamaki dared to question.

"That's none of your business." Kyoya hissed.

Tamaki shrieked and seemed to immediately give up on his antics.

"So," Kimiko said, "How many people are really going to show up to this party? I mean, seriously, it's on Christmas Eve."

**Ok so I hopefully should have the next chapter up later today. It's a good one and I'm excited about it. Heh heh heh… :)**

**Even though I'm a very evil person please review and favorite! I want to know what you think! :P  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I promised that this would be up today and it is! Btw, I'm not ignoring you. I'm going to try to get in most of your requests in the next chapter…. Hopefully… Urgh…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and now I want to because I feel like a better person now! And you'll see why! **

**Oh, and I do not own the two songs sung either. (Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows and Last Christmas which has been sung by many artists but I'm not sure who sang it originally.)**

As Kimiko watched the ball room quickly fill, she couldn't help but feel stupid for ever doubting the hosts. Apparently, a lot of people came to their Christmas party. She stayed away from the crowd and watched from a dimly lit corner, sulking inside. She never really was a party person. She felt awkward in her dress. Honey told her she looked pretty but she still felt like hiding.

The party was almost about to start when Tamaki ran frantically over to her. "Kimiko! Kimiko! Come quickly!"

"Wha-"

He immediately whisked her off towards the stage that was placed at the end of the ball room. He took her backstage where Kyoya was screaming into his phone. The twins were nervously back and forth.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked.

"The band that we hired hasn't shown up yet. Their plane got delayed." Hikaru explained.

"And we need someone to take their place until they get here." Koaru looked pleadingly at Kimiko.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! Nuh-uh! No way! I am not-"

"Please Kimiko!" Tamaki begged.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Well, I have to entertain the guests."

Kimiko frowned. "Of course. But sorry, I can't. I can't sing in front of a crowd… unless you want me to puke all over them."

"Please!" Tamaki looked as if he was about to actually get on his knees and beg.

"Fine!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tamaki pulled her into a giant bear hug and squeezed her tightly. The twins pulled her out of his grasp and forcefully shoved her onstage.

Hikaru took a microphone and tapped on it. "Hey is this working?" When his voice boomed from the speakers he continued, "Well, due to the weather, the band we hired can't get here until later," The crowd all groaned in disappointment, "But we found a replacement!" The crowd all perked up and finally noticed Kimiko standing next to Hikaru, shaking and staring at the audience in fear.

Hikaru shoved the mic into her hand and left her on stage. Alone. What was she even supposed to sing? "Uh," she said hesitantly, "Well, they never told me what I should sing to I guess I get to pick and that, well, was probably a big mistake." She chuckled and the crowd laughed, making her feel more at ease. She spotted Honey, who seemed a bit confused to be seeing her up on stage.

Kimiko quickly whispered to the tech guy and he nodded. "Okay well I know this song isn't really 'Chrismasy,' but it's been stuck in my head. And isn't this time of year a great time for love?" The crowd hooted and cheered and she laughed.

The music began to start and she tapped her foot to the beat. She swallowed nervously and kept her eyes glued to Honey, not daring to look at the number of eyes staring at her. She opened her mouth and out came the lyrics, "So she said, 'What's the problem baby?' What's the problem, I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love, love, think about it every time, I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love. Makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing about love. Aww-ww." A twitch of the hips turned into a sway and soon she was dancing across the stage. "Come on, come on, turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after. Come on, come on because everybody's after loooo-ooo-ooove. So I said, 'I'm a snowball running.' Running down into the spring. That's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love. Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love. Aww-ww. These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no." Her dance became wilder and she let her voice flow freely. They all jumped and screamed, dancing and sharing her excitement and joy. "Come on, come on, move a little closer. Come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper. Come on, come on, settle down inside my love. Come on, come on, jump a little higher. Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once upon a time in love." The music slowed and she swayed slowly. "We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love. Accidentally! I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love. Accidentally! I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love. Accidentally!" The music picked up and she danced again. "Come on, come on, spin a little tighter. Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her. Looo-ooo-ove, I'm in love." She ended the song breathless and her stage fright returned. She suddenly felt nauseous and tried to avoid all the eyes again.

Kimiko was frantically trying to think of another song she knew the words to. "Hey, how about a Christmas song?" The crowd erupted. "What about a duet? Who wants to hear Tamaki sing?" This time all the girls screamed. They all began to chant his name until he walked up on stage. She smirked at him. "You didn't really think I wasn't going to take you down with me, did you?" she whispered and then she asked quietly, "Do you know the song 'Last Christmas?'"

"Uh, not really. Kind of."

Kimiko grabbed another microphone and shoved it into his hand. "Oh, you'll catch on." She whispered to the tech guy again and he began the music. Kimiko smiled at Tamaki who looked a bit afraid and winked mouthing, "Don't worry." She patted her hand on her side with beat. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year," She quickly motioned for Tamaki to join in and they both sang, "it doesn't surprise me. I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you' I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again." They sang the chorus, both going in and out, supporting each other. "A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice." Kimiko began to sing by herself, "My god I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on." Tamaki joined in again, "A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover but you tore me apart. Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again. Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special." They repeated the chorus again and finished to loud cheering. Tamaki was allowed to leave the stage and Kimiko sang more Christmas songs and a few random songs just because she felt like it. By the time she was motioned offstage, her throat was aching and she desperately needed to sit down before she fainted.

The band took her place onstage and she gladly let them. As she was gulping down her second water bottle when Honey came running up to her. "You were amazing, Kimi-chan."

"Thanks." she managed to gasp.

Mori nudged Honey and he murmured. "I know, I know." He blushed. "Um, Kimi-chan, do you want to go on a walk outside? You know, because you seem really hot- wait that came out wrong- I mean… urgh…."

Kimiko laughed. "Sure, I'd love to."

Honey smiled. "Great."

They managed to escape the ball room and quickly walk down the hall. Kimiko spotted open doors that led out onto a balcony. "How about we just go out here?"

"Okay."

Kimiko walked out and leant up against the railing, gazing at the starry sky. Honey stood next to her and they stood in silence. It wasn't awkward silence. They didn't really mind.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. She smirked. "Hey look mistletoe."

Honey looked at it and then at her. He blushed.

"Don't worry. You don't have to kiss me. Unless you want to." She glanced sideways at him and he smiled.

"I don't think I'd mind." Kimiko was caught by surprise when he reached up and cupped her cheek, turning her face towards his. "Would you?"

Kimiko's voice was caught in her throat, but she finally managed to murmur, "No, I don't think I would either."

Honey leaned in and her eyes gradually closed. His warm lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She could taste a hint of peppermint on his lips. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers combed through his hair. She pulled away for a moment to suck in a breath of air and then returned to his lips.

Honey was feeling something weird that he wasn't use to. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it. It was as if he was hungry, starving and he was craving one thing. Her. His arm wrapped around her waist and pushed her up against him. A moan slipped from his lips and she giggled, toying with him. Her lips tasted so sweet and she smelled so good. He wanted-no needed more. But then she was gone.

Kimiko pulled away, looking alarmed. Honey tried to pull her back but she pushed him away. "No."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This is wrong."

Honey pouted. "How?"

"W-we shouldn't be doing this."

"Kimi-chan."

"I'm sorry, I can't." She turned and ran out leaving Honey pouting. But then she was back. She leaned in and whispered, "Later." She gave him a quick kiss and a wink and then left.

**Heh heh heh… *smirk* :) **

**Please ****review****! :P **


	14. Chapter 14

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I need to publish it before it's even later after Christmas. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. :( Santa said that not even he could do that. *sniffle* **

Kimiko scowled. This definitely was not what she had expected when Honey had said this would be the best Christmas she ever had. She definitely had better, but… she also had worse. No one bothered to mention to her that not only was the Host Club throwing a party, but they were also hosting a Christmas brunch the next day. This was ridiculous.

How could her day have taken such a sharp turn for the worse? It started off so nice. Just a few hours before she had been cuddling with Honey in a nice warm bed and now she was where no kid wanted to be during their break. School.

Music Room Three was greatly decorated and filled with devoted fans of the hosts' willing to ditch their families just to see the hosts all dressed up in Christmas themed clothing.

Tamaki, the king himself, was dressed in a Santa suit, although he objected to wearing the fake beard. He sat in a glorified throne at the center of the room where girls surrounded him, begging to sit on his lap.

Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Koaru to most of their resentment were dressed in various forms of elf costumes, all of which included tights. Kimiko thought that it made them look ridiculous, but the girls seem to faun over them even more.

Haruhi sat next to Tamaki in a very plush reindeer costume. Upon seeing her Tamaki had gone red and had a squealing fit about how cute she was. He didn't shut up until Haruhi threatened to take it off.

A very unhappy Kimiko had somehow ended up in a Santa dress. But she really wouldn't call it a dress. It was more like a large Santa coat. It barely covered her butt. She scratched at the black belt around her midsection and picked at her red and white striped tights. She couldn't stop fidgeting. She was either adjusting the Santa hat on her head or desperately trying to pull down the "dress." She rubbed the toes of her black boots together and stared at her feet. It was even worse after the twins ripped off the oversized sleeves, making her feel even more vulnerable. She couldn't believe she agreed to this. When she thought about it… she couldn't remember ever agreeing to anything.

Kimiko pretended not to notice as Honey stared and practically drooled. Every time she caught him she'd blush profusely.

The whole ordeal was horrible and she was glad when it ended. She went over and sat next to Honey who had quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

She laughed. "What? No more elf costume."

He shook his head. "Nah, wearing tights is just… awkward."

Hikaru and Koaru grunted in agreement as they walked by.

"Hey," she asked, "Do you have any candy? Like candy canes?"

"Uh, I don't think so." he said, "Maybe at home."

"Come on you always have candy." she pouted. "Why won't you give me candy Honey?" She twirled her hair and pleaded with her eyes. "I really want some. Just one."

He smiled. "That's not going to work."

"Fine, then I'll just steal it!" Kimiko quickly reached into Honey's pant pocket.

"Ah! Kimi-chan what are you doing?" Honey exclaimed.

She crawled on top of him and pinned him to the couch, searching all his pockets. She pulled his right pocket inside out and something flew out of it, landing right in between the cushions of the couch. Kimiko reached over Honey and fished around for it. Honey blushed as Kimiko lay over him. He wondered if she realized how much she was wiggling and squirming. He began to fidget himself as his pants seemed much tighter than they had moments ago. She finally sat up and got off him and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Kimiko shouted victoriously. "Ah ha! You had a mini candy cane in your pocket, you liar."

"Oh," he breathed, "I forgot about that."

She unwrapped the candy cane and began to suck on it. "I should probably go get changed."

Honey nodded. "Yeah, we should get home." Honey watched her walk away until she disappeared.

"Mitsukuni."

Honey yelped in surprise and quickly jumped up onto his feet. "Oh, Takashi."

Mori looked at him in concern. "Is everything alright, Mitsukuni?"

"Uh, yeah."

Mori continued to stare. He knew something was up with Honey, but he wasn't sure what exactly. He had a feeling it had to do with Kimiko. When he had insisted that Honey ask Kimiko to take a walk with him at the party the night before they had disappeared and minutes later Kimiko returned but Honey didn't show up for a while. It was odd.

"Has anything happened between you and Kimiko?" he asked.

Honey chuckled nervously. "Uh, what do you mean? Nothing's happened." He tried to back away, but ran into the coffee table and stumbled. He inched around it, avoiding Mori's eyes. "Nothing at all, why would you think something's happened. What do you even mean when you say 'happened' anyways? That's a very broad term. It could mean anything. Like do you mean something bad 'happened' or something good? Hmm? See, Takashi you should be more specific."

Mori frowned. Now he knew something was up. Honey was a horrible liar. "Mitsukuni." he said sternly.

Honey reached the edge of the table and bolted away. "Sorry, Takashi! I better get going!"

Kimiko appeared, dressed and ready to go, and Honey quickly grabbed her and whisked her out the door.

Mori's brow wrinkled in thought. Now what was going on? He would definitely have to keep an eye on them.

….

"Why did you rush out of there so fast, Honey?" Kimiko asked.

"Because I want to give you your present."

"Uh, okay…." She thought for a moment, staring at him intently. He glanced at her and then quickly returned his eyes to the road. "Did I embarrass you? Is that it? Because I'm sorry."

"Embarrass me?"

"Yeah, I kind of pinned you to the couch and searched you for candy." As she mentioned this Honey blushed.

He smiled. "You didn't embarrass me."

"Then why is your face all red?" She reached out and poked his cheek lightly.

He blushed even more. "It's not."

She giggled. "Yes, it is."

"Will you quit it? You didn't embarrass me."

"Fine, okay." She paused before adding. "What's my present?"

Honey grinned. "You'll see."

"Aw, come on! You're going to make me wait?"

"Yes."

"You're cruel."

"I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Uh-huh, okay."

"What'd you get me?"

"I'm not telling!"

"See, you won't tell me what you got me!"

"Fine," she grumbled, "I get your point."

He laughed and she gave him a mock upset sideways glance that made him smile even brighter. It was funny how her weird quirks made him love her even more. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning away and pressing her forehead up against the window.

….

"Here." Honey handed her his gift.

Kimiko stared at the gift bag and smiled before pulling the green and red tissue out. She reached into the bag and pulled out a polished wooden box. She set it on her lap and glanced at Honey.

"Go ahead. Open it."

She unlocked the small buckles and slowly opened the box. She gasped. "Oh my gosh..." she breathed, "How'd you know?"

Honey smiled. "I just know you is all."

Kimiko pulled out one of the throwing knives and turned it in her hand. "They're beautiful." she murmured. Her finger traced the intricate design on the blade before gently placing it back in the case. She placed the box to the side and then leapt across the couch and tackled Honey in an embrace. "Thanks so much!" She gave him a big kiss and returned to her side of the couch.

Honey smirked. "If I would have known you'd react like this I would have given you them sooner."

Kimiko rolled her eyes but laughed. "Uh, I know this is probably going to be stupid compared to your present, but here." She handed him his present and he smiled.

"I'm sure it's great." He ripped off the wrapping paper and fell silent. He opened the small scrapbook and stared at all the pictures. "How'd you get all these pictures?"

"Oh, well I found them in my old room when I went back to get some stuff. There was a whole drawer of pictures."

Honey chuckled as he looked at an old picture of him and Kimiko when they probably around the ages of 4 and 5. They both smiled at the camera with cake smeared all over their faces.

Honey smiled. "This is amazing. I thought these pictures were all gone."

Kimiko blushed. "Thanks, but it's no big deal."

Honey stopped at another picture where they were a few years older than the last. They were had been fighting for training and Kimiko had him pinned to the ground.

"You used to always let me win." Kimiko said.

Honey smiled and looked through the rest of the book. He finally closed it and looked up at Kimiko. "Thanks, I really like it."

"You don't have to say that. It's kind of stupid."

"Don't say that, Kimi-chan. I love it!"

"Thanks." She smiled and then thought for a moment. "Do you want to fight?"

"What?" Honey said, looking a bit shocked.

"Fight. And this time you can't go easy on me."

"Wait, Kimi-chan, I-"

Kimiko cut him off with a punch as she swung at his face. He ducked quickly and flipped off the couch. Kimiko jumped after him and tried to hit him again. She punched and kicked, but he kept dodging her blows. All he did was dodge. He refused to hit her. "Come on, Honey! Fight back!"

"No." He jumped up to avoid her foot hooking around his ankles.

"How am I ever supposed to get better? Hit me!"

"Kimi-chan," he moved to his head to the side, her fist flying right past his ear, "I can't."

She started to get frustrated. She barreled into him and threw him to the ground. She pinned him down, something it seemed like she was doing a lot that day. He quickly flipped her over and tried to get up, but she pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and flipped them over again. "Nu-uh," she whispered, "You're not going anywhere."

"Kimi-chan, you're being ridiculous."

"Why won't you fight me seriously?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not weak Honey."

"I know."

"Then why won't you hit me?"

"I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I just can't."

"Fine." she groaned. "You're just too sweet for your own good."

"Are you going to get off me now?"

Kimiko smiled. "No." She sat up straight, straddling his waist.

"Why not?" he whined. He bit his bottom lip. Did she really have to sit on him like this?

"'Cause like this, I can do whatever I want to you." she purred.

Honey swallowed nervously. "W-what?"

Kimiko laughed. "I was just kidding. But really I like it like this. You're comfortable."

"Can we at least get up off the floor? Then you can sit on me on the couch."

She giggled and got off of him. She sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote. She clicked the TV on and began searching the channels for something interesting. She finally chose one of the many Christmas specials on and crawled onto Honey's lap. She sat across his legs and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My mom loved this movie. We would watch it every Christmas." Kimiko whispered.

Honey didn't know what to say. He rested his hand lightly on her head and held her closer.

"After she died Christmases were depressing. But now, you've made me see the greater side of the holiday season. So, thanks."

"Your welcome, Kimi-chan."

"Oh, and by the way, don't think I didn't see you gawking at me in that stupid Santa dress. You need to be more discreet."

Kimiko giggled and Honey blushed.

"Ugh, urgh…." Honey stammered, trying to form words and Kimiko started cracking up.

She sighed. "Oh, Honey."

**Ugh…. Well that was interesting…. I felt a bit hesitant about this chapter as I was reading over it. Tell me what you think! :D **

**The next chapter is probably going to be a bit… urgh… what's the word… raunchy? Heh heh yeah that's the word…. **

**Is "Christmases" even a word? I don't really care anyways. Whatever!**

**Please review! I love reviews soooo much! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is sort of one of those things where you go through something a few times but from a different view each time. At the end all of it will hopefully make sense…. Maybe…. O_o **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but if I did I'd had have an awesome thing to brag about! :) **

"**Oh, you have a Porsche? Well, I own Ouran High School Host Club! Yeah, that's right. You're jealous."**

…**."What's that?"**

***facepalm* **

**I hate when I talk about an anime and people look at me funny because they have no idea what I'm talking about. ^^'**

"The Host Club is about to start. We should get back." Kimiko mumbled against his lips.

Honey replied by pulling her closer in the darkness of a conveniently vacant janitors' closet. The closet, with a polished stone floor was the fanciest janitors' closet Kimiko had even seen. Not that she had seen that much in the first place.

Honey began pushing them farther into the closet, causing them to fall onto cushioned settee in the back.

Kimiko wanted to push him away, but she found that her hands, instead of shoving were toying with his hair. She tried to talk, but found that her lips were also busy. _Oh, he tastes so good. Sweet like sugar and candy… and cake. _Kimiko found that Honey's lips always tasted like some kind of candy. She found herself trying to name the sweet taste and made a little game out of it. She moved her lips against his but she couldn't quite tell. She tasted a hint of caramel. She hesitated, but she couldn't help herself. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip. _Ah ha!_ Caramel sour apple pops.

She lost whatever focus she had and let herself get lost in Honey. Keeping her lips locked on his, she pushed him up against the arm of the couch and crawled onto his lap. Her yellow dress crinkled up around her, revealing more of her legs. She pressed up against him and started lightly kissing his neck. She moved her hips in a slow motion, grinding up against him. He moaned and pulled her closer.

She was nearly sucking on his neck when suddenly she remembered. She abruptly pulled away from Honey. "What time is it? We're late!"

Honey's eye widened and he glanced at his watch. "It started like ten minutes ago!"

"Crap!" Kimiko quickly jumped off of Honey. "We have to go!"

The raced down the hall towards Music Room Three. They stopped for a moment outside the door. Kimiko adjusted her pigtails and patted down her crinkly dress. Honey straightened his shirt and powder blue jacket while Kimiko quickly fixed his hair. He grabbed the handle to open the door. "Wait," Kimiko said, "Your lips have some lip gloss smeared on them. They're all sparkly." She smudged her thumb across his lips, hastily wiping it off.

"Okay, good?"

"Good."

He slowly opened the door and they tried to sneak in unnoticed, but of course they were going to have no such luck. They were immediately confronted by Kyoya and Mori.

"You're late." Kyoya hissed in a low voice, as to not upset the customers.

"Uh, yeah, we're really sorry." Kimiko smiled hopefully, but Kyoya continued to glare.

"Where were you?" Mori asked.

"Uh…." _Come on, think!_ Kimiko twisted her fingers together nervously. "I got lost trying to find the library and Honey of course started freaking out and had to find me even though I was fine." She gave Honey a look, pretending to be upset. "I would have figured it out eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyoya said, "Honey-Senpai, you have costumers."

Honey nodded quickly and darted off. Mori looked at Kimiko suspiciously. "I should, uh," she said, "Serve tea." She quickly shuffled away, not daring to look back. She almost ran into Haruhi. "Oh, sorry Haruhi." She glanced at the tray she was holding. "Are you taking tea to Mori and Honey's table?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, let me take it for you." Kimiko snatched it out of her hands before she could protest. She was nearly knocked to the ground by Hikaru as he raced by, sprinting for the door. She wobbled and regained her balance only to be thrown off again by a shouting Koaru. Kimiko turned to yell at them but they were gone. _What's their problem?_

Kimiko took care not to spill any of the tea as she slowly made her way to table. Honey glanced up at her as she bent over to place a cup in front of each of them. "Thank you." the girls murmured.

"Hey, Kimiko," Mori said, "There's an extra cup. You should join us."

The girls gawked at Mori, whispering not so discreetly, "Oh my gosh, he's talking!" "I know, he talks so much when Kimiko's around!"

"Uh, sure Mori." Kimiko sat down awkwardly in the spot between Mori and Honey. She sipped her tea calmly while inside she was freaking out. _I think he knows. Oh no, Mori's figured it out hasn't he? _Honey turned his head slightly, looking worriedly at her. Because he was one of the few who knew that this was very distraught behavior.

"Hey Honey, what's that on your neck? It looks like a bruise."

Kimiko suddenly choked and gagged on her drink. She coughed, grasping her throat, but the girls didn't seem to notice. They all were leaning in close to Honey, trying to get a peek at his neck while he clasped his hand tightly over the "bruise." Kimiko bit down on her bottom lip apprehensively. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! What have I done? _What was she going to do now? She was screwed.

Honey looked at Kimiko for help.

"I think it's a bruise from when we were fighting last night. I'm sorry Honey. I didn't realize I hit you that hard."

"Fighting?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, Honey's training me. But he always goes easy on me and lets me win so it's pointless." Kimiko prayed for them to buy it as they stared peculiarly at her.

"Oh, poor Honey."

"Do you want us to kiss it?"

"No, ladies, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Oh, he's so brave!"

Mori once again stared at Kimiko, but this time his look was of certainty. _He knows._

"Hey we should dance!" Kimiko said spontaneously.

"Dance?" Honey asked.

Tamaki's head perked up from across the room as he listened in, ignoring his current customer's ramblings.

"Yeah, you know," Kimiko got up and shook her hips as a demonstration. "dancing! Come on, ladies. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Now Kyoya seemed slightly interested. Without even looking up from his notebook he said, "Kimiko, we have a stereo in the cabinet over there." He twitched his head, gesturing towards the cabinet.

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

She grabbed her iPod and with all the Hosts and ladies watching, figured out how to hook it up. She pushed a few buttons and then finally there was music. The girls squealed and eyed the Hosts they wanted to dance with. Mori pushed the couches to the side, creating a makeshift dance floor. The girls took the chance to grab reluctant Hosts and pull them onto the dance floor.

"Where are Hikaru and Koaru?" the twins two devoted customers wondered aloud.

"We're right here."

Hikaru and Koaru had appeared again. They smiled at the girls and offered them a dance. Kimiko looked suspiciously at Hikaru's slightly red and puffy eyes, but waved it off. She grabbed Honey before any of the girls could and pulled him into the dancing crowd. "Come on, let's dance."

He grinned from ear to ear at her as she began to dance. She kept a hold of his hand as they wriggled and swayed. She giggled as he spun her. She lost her balance twirled into him. He hooked his arm around her waist, preventing her from sliding to the floor. She smiled. He spun her back out and smirked at her.

She loved the way Honey made her feel. He made her feel… happy. When she was with him her worries seemed to disappear. It made her want to always be with him. Forever.

"_Promise you'll never leave me."_

"_I won't Kimi-chan. I promise. I'll always be there for you."_

….

Mori paced as customers began to arrive and still no Honey or Kimiko. Where were they?

"Don't worry, Mori Senpai. They'll be here soon. They're probably just running a little late." Haruhi reassured, but his nerves weren't eased.

He glanced at her and grunted.

Minutes passed and they still hadn't shown up. Honey's usual customers started pestering Mori about Honey's whereabouts. Mori stared at the door of Music Room Three, waiting for Honey and Kimiko to walk through it. His brow creased in worry.

Finally, after a life time of waiting the door opened. Mori sprang from his seat and bolted across the room. Kimiko and Honey tried to slip in quietly, but were confronted by Mori and Kyoya.

Before Mori could say anything, Kyoya cut him off, "You're late."

"Uh, yeah, we're really sorry." Kimiko smiled the way she did when she was trying to get out of trouble. Honey pulled at his sleeves behind her, obviously nervous.

"Where were you?" Mori asked.

"Uh…." Kimiko twisted her fingers together and glanced up, as if she was hoping a good excuse was written on the ceiling. "I got lost trying to find the library and Honey of course started freaking out and had to find me even though I was fine." She gave Honey an upset look, but Mori knew she was faking. She was bad at being mad at him when she was serious, and she was even worse at pretending she was mad at him. "I would have figured it out eventually." she sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyoya said, "Honey-Senpai, you have costumers."

Honey nodded quickly and darted off. Mori looked at Kimiko suspiciously. When they made eye contact she quickly looked away. "I should, uh, serve tea." She quickly shuffled away, not daring to look back at Mori. Mori knew something was up. They did something. Something they didn't want others to know about… but what?

Mori returned to the table, sitting besides Honey.

Kimiko came over with tea and he offered her to sit down. She sat between him and Honey and obviously was uncomfortable. _She's definitely hiding something._ He wasn't really paying attention but his attention was immediately caught when a girl asked, "Hey Honey, what's that on your neck? It looks like a bruise."

Kimiko nearly spit her tea all over the front of her. Mori took this to notice. He caught a glimpse of the "bruise" before Honey quickly covered it.

"I think it's a bruise from when we were fighting last night. I'm sorry Honey. I didn't realize I hit you that hard."

_Lies. _

"Fighting?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, Honey's training me. But he always goes easy on me and lets me win so it's pointless." Kimiko prayed for them to buy it as they stared peculiarly at her.

"Oh, poor Honey."

"Do you want us to kiss it?"

"No, ladies, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Oh, he's so brave!"

That was no bruise and Mori knew it. His mind formed the pieces and he reframed from showing any emotion although he felt like punching a wall. For some reason he felt angry. His hands balled into fists. How could he be so stupid? Of course. He should have seen this coming. He had deluded himself into thinking- oh, why had he ever even thought that? He repressed everything. He buried it deep down where even he couldn't analyze it. He just wanted to forget about it. Forget all about her.

He didn't hear Kimiko's sudden preposition for everyone to dance. Every atom of his being wanted to scream. To scream and sob. He was like a child who wanted another boy's toy. And only knowing he couldn't have it made him want it more. Oh god, how he hated life.

He half-heartedly pushed couches to the wall once he finally realized what was going on. He went on like nothing ever happened.

_Just forget about it. Forget all about her. _

But could he really just forget?

….

Kyoya sat in the corner diligently typing away while secretly observing everything. He didn't miss a single detail. He saw Haruhi's kiss and Hikaru and Koaru's flight. He overheard every word of the conversation at Honey's table and smirked. He saw the slight tightening in Mori's jaw even from the corner of the room and could only guess what was going through his mind. Kimiko's random craving to dance, he only helped further, pointing out the stereo. He of course didn't want there to be a scene in front of the customers. He seemed to be the only one to notice Hikaru and Koaru sneaking back in, or the fact that they were gone in the first place.

He started to worry. The hosts were getting stressed and that wasn't good. They couldn't make the guests happy if they themselves were moping around. He began brainstorming. _Come on, Kyoya, think._

….

Mori left a path of destruction as he stormed through his house, smashing in doors, breaking countless vases, light fixtures, statues, but at the movement he really didn't give a shit.

Maids ducked for cover and hurried to get out of the way as he plowed through, screaming profanities.

"Who knew Master Takashi has such a foul mouth?"

"Well, he never talks so how would we know?"

He was so pissed. He wasn't exactly sure why. Wait, yes he was. He was hurt and jealous although he had a hard time comprehending his feelings. He ended his rampage with a slam of his bedroom door. He fell onto his bed and stuffed his face into his pillow almost wishing it would suffocate him.

He couldn't help but compare himself with Honey. Who wouldn't? This only depressed him further. He had seen it in cheesy films and television shows, but no matter how good the actor was they could not express properly how horrible it was to see the one you loved with someone else. Especially if it was with your best friend. You want to hate them but you can't, because they're your friend and you still love them. But nothing made your heart ache more than watching the way she smiled at him. A subtle thing that he took for granted. Or the way you had to listen to him rant about her, and not being able to say a word. Because you're afraid if he knew then he'd hate you, that he would no longer be your friend and if she found out it would ruin everything you had. And even though it's not enough you don't want to lose her friendship because you know without her your life would be even more of a hell.

_What am I going to do?_ Worst comes to worst he lost both of them. No big deal right? Yeah, sure. He was screwed.

….

Koaru sat behind Hikaru in their bathtub lightly scrubbing Hikaru's back. It was nothing new. They always took baths together. But this time it was different. Hikaru noticed for the first time how close they were. Koaru subconsciously fidgeted, seeming to be fully aware of their nudity. Something was definitely different.

Koaru stopped abruptly and let his hand fall back into the sudsy water.

"What is it, Koaru?"

"Last night. That doesn't have anything to do with Haruhi does it?"

"Why would it have anything to do with her?"

"It's just you all of the sudden- right after..."

Hikaru nodded, as he was probably the only one that had any idea what his twin was talking about. "Yeah, I know. But it doesn't have anything to do with her."

"Okay." Koaru sighed. He thought back to yesterday, as he had watched his brother's face twist in horror and agony. He had almost heard his heart break. It was painful to see Hikaru like that. He couldn't stand it. And it was all because of that idiot Tamaki.

The twins had been trying to sneak up on Haruhi. They hid behind a couch as Haruhi poured tea quietly, looking as cute as ever, when Tamaki appeared at her side.

"Do you need any help Haruhi?" He peered over her shoulder and she gazed up at him.

"No, I think I can handle it Senpai, but thanks." She quickly stretched up onto her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tamaki blushed and muttered something inaudible as Haruhi smiled and walked away, glancing back at him.

Tamaki lightly touched his cheek and smiled before quickly running back to his "princesses."

Hikaru collapsed to the ground, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. "She just k-kissed him." he gasped. He leant up against the back of the couch for support.

Koaru slowly nodded. "A-and she did it WILLINGLY."

Hikaru put the pieces together. All the flirty smiles and all the nice things Haruhi had said to Tamaki that he had just brushed aside were clearly coming back to him. How could he have been so stupid? There had been so many signs. The twins were well aware of how Tamaki felt about Haruhi, whether he was or not, but now- no it couldn't be possible... but...

Hikaru bolted from Music Room Three, with Koaru hot on his tail. "Hikaru wait!"

Koaru found Hikaru on the verge of tears, huddled in the corner of the bathroom.

"Hikaru." he said cautiously.

"I can't believe it. How could Haruhi ever love a fool like him?"

"Hikaru you don't know-"

"You see the way she looks at him!" he shouted, "Stop being so naive."

Kaoru sighed heavily as he sat down next to Hikaru. He held him close and whispered, "It's okay. I'll always be here for you, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled. "Thanks, Koaru." He kissed Koaru. It was so quick that before Koaru could even realize what had happened, it was over. Hikaru smirked as Koaru gaped at him. "I mean it, Koaru. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

"Koaru, trust me." Hikaru said, bringing Koaru back to the present. "I don't need her anyways as long as I have you."

Koaru smiled, "Of course Hikaru."

"But you know I wouldn't mind a threesome." Hikaru mumbled.

"Hikaru!"

"What?"

Koaru cracked a smile and they both laughed. Koaru sighed as he returned to scrubbing. "I doubt she'd want to do that anyways Hikaru."

Hikaru smirked. "You never know Koaru."

"I take it you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, because of you." Hikaru turned and leaned over Koaru to give him kiss, quick but still very passionate. Hikaru, seeing that Koaru wasn't pushing him away kissed him again, but this time the kiss left them breathless. Hikaru pulled Koaru up against him.

"Hikaru, please stop." Koaru mumbled, and then more forcefully, "Hikaru, stop!"

Hikaru pulled away startled. He pouted. "Come on, Koaru." He traced circles on his chest and then slid his hand down and into the depths of the water. Koaru gasped and Hikaru smiled, moving into kiss him, but Koaru quickly moved away and thankfully out of his reach. Hikaru edged closer and Koaru had nowhere to go. He was pinned up against the walls of the bathtub. "Why are you fighting me, Koaru?" Hikaru whined.

"It's just, I'm still a bit… sore."

***giggle***

**Favorite, add to your alert, and comment! :P**

**Yeah…. :D Please tell me what you think! I worked a long time on this chapter. :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**KaterPttr: *sobbing* I'm such an idiot! **

**Kaoru: You are an idiot.**

**Hikaru: Yeah that's pretty bad.**

**Honey: *whispers* What'd she do?**

**KaterPttr: This whole time... I... I've been spelling Kaoru's wrong! **

**Hikaru/Kaoru: And we thought Tamaki was the idiot!**

**KaterPttr: SHUT UP! It's not my fault. *sob* **

**Kimiko: I can't believe it took you so long to notice.**

**KaterPttr: *sniffle* **

**Yes I have been spelling it wrong and I just realized this like a week ago and then a few days later someone FINALLY pointed it out. I'm going to try and fix it... I'm sorry Kaoru. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... If I did I would spell better.**

"Do you think that Mori has been acting weird?" Kimiko discretely whispered to Honey. Honey picked up the plates with cake crumbs on them left over from the host club and shrugged.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I don't know." She glanced at Mori. "He's just acting a bit different." She came up behind Honey and whispered in his ear. "Do you think he knows?"

Honey looked at Mori for a moment and then when back to stacking the plates and cups. "I'm not sure."

"Do you think he would tell us if he did?"

Honey shrugged again. "I don't know."

Kimiko gave Honey a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the other side of the table.

Honey blushed. "Well, if you do that…." He said, trailing off.

Kimiko giggled. "I can't believe you still blush over everything." She walked passed him, brushing against him. "It's cute."

"Stop it." Honey mumbled, trying to hide his red face. "You're doing it on purpose."

Kimiko laughed. "No, what are you talking about?" she asked, faking innocence. She took the plates out of his hands, making sure to get as close as possible, and went to put them away. She glanced back at him and smiled.

Honey caught Mori looking at him, but Mori quickly looked away. "Maybe he is acting a bit weird…."

Kimiko returned and they all gathered around Kyoya's table in the corner. "We're going to the beach." Kyoya announced.

"Uh, again?" Hikaru groaned and Kaoru continued, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Settle down. We're not going to my family's private beach this time. Instead were going to the Suoh family's private island for the weekend. I thought you guys deserved a little vacation."

Tamaki grinned and Haruhi and Kimiko gawked.

"Wait a sec," Kimiko gasped.

"You're family has an island?" Haruhi finished.

The twins waved them away, having more important questions. "So, if this is a vacation then no customers, right?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya nodded. "Which means," Hikaru said, and then the twins said together, "Haruhi can wear a swimsuit!" They both turned and smiled deviously at Haruhi, who looked scared for her life.

"My Haruhi will not be exposing her body to the world!"

"Come on, Senpai, you want to see it as much as we do."

"Nu uh!" Tamaki rebuked, but his face reddened.

"You are all pervs!" Kimiko shouted, "Haruhi can wear whatever she wants! It's not your decision whether she wears a swimsuit at all." She crossed her arms and glared at them.

"B-but-" the twins stammered, "We have the perfect one picked out for her!" They pulled the mannequin out of what seemed like nowhere and presented it to her.

"That _is_ cute." Kimiko murmured, "Are you sure you don't want to wear it, Haruhi? It would look so good on you!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks." She stood up and walked out.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be at your house at eight." Kyoya said, and Haruhi nodded before shutting the door and leaving.

Kimiko pouted. "Aw, well that's too bad. That's a really cute swimsuit."

"Hey, you're probably the same size as Haruhi. We have a bunch more in the back." Kaoru said. Hikaru nudged his twin and smirked, before saying, "I bet you look really cute in a swimsuit."

Kimiko squinted at them suspiciously. "I already have some swimsuits. It's okay."

Honey glared at them which was the exact reaction they were looking forward. "You know Kaoru, I've been wondering." "Yes, Hikaru?" "When Kimiko was away, how many American boys do you think she messed around with?"

"Hey!" Kimiko screamed, "Who do you think I am? I'm not some whore!"

"Oh, I don't know," Kaoru said, "and probably with those tall, tan lifeguards."

"Shut up!" Honey suddenly shouted, "Kimi-chan isn't like that!"

The twins tsk-ed. "Oh, he's in denial, Kaoru."

Kimiko's eyes flickered back and forth between the twins and Honey. This was not going to end well. Honey had transformed and glared at them as if he had the intention to kill.

The twins suddenly looked scared. Tamaki squeaked and hid behind a chair. "Uh, Honey-Senpai, we were just kidding." "Yeah, we're sorry."

Kimiko walked up to Honey slowly and gently pushed his fists down. He flinched at her touch and she whispered, "It's okay, it's just me." Honey, as quickly as he had gone bad, was back.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled before quickly racing out of the room, Kimiko right behind him.

"Well, that was weird." the twins mumbled.

"You're idiots." Mori said, "When it comes to Kimiko, Honey is even more short-tempered than usual."

"Oh."

….

Kimiko raced after Honey and finally stopped him in the parking lot. "Honey, please, stop." He leaned against his car and hid his eyes behind his blonde bangs. "I lost it again, Kimi-chan."

Kimiko moved his hair, and looked into his eyes. "It's okay."

"I thought I had gotten better."

"You did. Hikaru and Kaoru were just being mean."

He finally met her eyes. "You didn't really do anything like that did you?"

Kimiko laughed. "That's ridiculous. Of course not."

"That's good." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, inching her closer.

"Honey," she giggled, "We're in public."

Honey pouted and pleaded with his eyes. She held the gaze with a stern look. "Please," he whined, "You're not going to make me beg are you?"

"I just might." She unlatched herself from him and went to get in the car. Before opening the passenger door she said, "Anyways if I always let you it wouldn't be such a treat then would it?"

**KaterPttr: *wild giggling* That was so cute!**

**Cami-chan: Yeah, uh-huh who cares, WHERE'S THE TWINCEST?**

**KaterPttr: Is that all you care about?**

**Cami-chan: Yep. **

**KaterPttr: *sigh* There will be some twincest next chapter. **

**Cami-chan: You promise? You should do a le-**

**KaterPttr: NO. **

**Cami-chan: B-but why not?**

**Hikaru/Kaoru: Yeah, why not?**

**Cami-chan: *twingasm* I-I-It's… them…. **

**KaterPttr: Because I'd like to keep the rating on this T! J-just leave me alone! *cries* My day has been rough already.**

**Cami-chan: :( Pooper face.**

**Katie: Uh…. Did I miss something?**

**KaterPttr: J-just say it for me!**

**Katie: Okay? *clears throat* DON'T favorite, or review, or anything!**

**KaterPttr: *Tamaki spazz moment* HEEEEYYY! NO! You're not supposed to say that!**

**Cami-chan: *crazy cackling* **

**Katie: Too late.**


End file.
